


Scars are Beautiful

by Gooseygirl090



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Akaashi Keiji's parents - Freeform, Akaashi is kinda like Ban but gay and is a bottom, Bad ass Akaashi, Bokuto is as happy as ever, Bokuto isn't as energetic in this fic, Bokuto just wants to help, Depression, Graphic Description, Kenma helps Akaashi a lot, Lots of Angst, M/M, Please read with caution, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Scars, Suga is such a mom and Daichi is such a dad, Sugamama to the rescue, all the boys live in one big house and then there is Bokuto, angst with happy ending, hard angst, other characters that I don't want to list, protective Suga, protective bokuto, sorry - Freeform, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseygirl090/pseuds/Gooseygirl090
Summary: Akaashi Keiji had a tragic past, he struggles with no guide from his parents he steals and sells his body at the gay bar he works at just to help and pay for his tuition. When a group of boys come in to the bar Bokuto goes out to get some air when he comes across someone in distress who is non other than Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New story I came up with so I hope you like it! It is pretty heavy of triggers so please read with caution, I'll put up warning before every chapter in case you guys don't want to enjoy it. Well, happy reading everyone.

Akaashi Keiji didn’t have the best life. His mom passed away when he was 8 from cancer. His dad was so devastated that he would take it out on his son that the love of his life was gone. That went on for years, Akaashi’s father was a drunk that didn’t work so Keiji had to get two jobs to pay for the shitty apartment they called home. He was now 23 years old and attending university as a journalist major because he killed himself in high school to get a decent scholarship to help him. When he got there he lived in a dorm with the worst roommate that always had his girlfriend over, they were very distributive. Akaashi couldn’t take it anymore so he got a very small and run down apartment so he would escape his roommate. When he realized he was running out of money Akaashi decided to get a job. He found a position at a gay bar about ten minutes away from his apartment. He got the job when he applied and worked about 20-30 hours a week. The money was good and it wasn’t a bad job. But it still wasn’t enough, he was still short on money. A lot of people hit on Akaashi when he was working so he decided to take that as an advantage. He sold his body at the bar without the owner knowing and pocketed the cash. That extra income helped him and he was on a steady pace to keep attending as well as feed him for the week. 

Akaashi was working again tonight. It was a Friday night at about 10:30 when a drunk man came up to the bar with a smug look on his face. Akaashi looked over when he was cleaning a cup and the man leaned forward, you could smell the whiskey in his breath.

“Hey beautiful, what are you doing when you get off tonight?”

“Going home.” he said in a very cold tone. 

“Well, what do you say we have a little fun for tonight before you go?” The man was now smiling like the Cheshire Cat, here we go again.

“It’s going to cost you.”

“Fine, name your price pretty boy.”

So he did and once Akaashi’s shift ended they headed to the bathroom and Akaashi sucked him off for a good $200, it was easy taking money from horny drunks and Akaashi knew that. He got home around 12:30 tired and very upset with his situation. He went over and flopped on his bed, he was very glad that he finished all his homework for the weekend because he was working all weekend and it is usually busy which also meant good money. 

Akaashi Keiji had a very hard life but he manages.

\-------------------------------------------------

Bokuto Koutarou lived in a huge house with his teammates and friends. Bokuto got into the university on a full ride scholarship for volleyball. He was a kinesiology for sports major and was loving life right now. He lived with his teammates Kageyama, Iwaizumi, and Hinata as well as Daichi, Suga, Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Kenma. Although he loved living with them he was very single and seeing them every morning was a bit annoying but also sweet. Bokuto was pretty happy though, he was going to classes, practice, and working at a small cafe on campus. The reason why he was living with all the couples was because Kuroo, his best friend from childhood, told him they had an extra bed when he was complaining about his stupid roommate from his old apartment. He was such a dick to his and everyone. So Bokuto took the chance and took the empty room to get away from his roommate. That was their 2nd year in University and they have been happy since.

Bokuto was at his desk in his room doing his homework when Kuroo burst in and startled him.

“What the fuck bro, why do you always do that?”

“Sorry Bo, come on, we are all going out.”

“Kuroo I have to finish this assignment before,”

“Nope, gonna stop you right there. It is a Saturday night and you are here studying when you should be out trying to find the boy of your dreams. Now come on get ready because we are going to a bar.” Kuroo slammed the door leaving Bokuto.

Bokuto sighed and got up from his chair to get some real clothes on. He decided to go with black jeans, a short sleeved maroon shirt and his leather jacket with black vans. He got his wallet and phone then headed out the door and down the stairs meeting the couples. 

“Well, look who decided to get out of his room today.”

“Shut up shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said while slapping the back of his boyfriend's head. 

Bokuto just chuckled a bit. Kuroo went over and patted him on his back and gave him a smile. Bokuto returned it and then shouted LET’S GO GET DRUUUNNK. The boys cheered and then they were out the door. They decided to walk since it was only 20 minutes from the house. It was a gay bar since they were all apart of the LGBTQ+ group and they felt most comfortable there. They talked and laughed as they walked to the bar and when they got there they found a nice little booth for them to sit at. Kuroo and Iwaizumi got everyone's drink orders and went to the bar. The boys told stories of the good old days of high school laughing at how stupid the stories sounded now. They drank and laughed the night away. Bokuto was starting to get hot so he stood up to go outside to get some fresh air. 

He stepped outside and was met with the crisp air of September. He took in a deep breath and looked up at the sky. He always loved looking at the sky at night because he loved stars. Although being in a city you can’t really see them as well back home. Bokuto then heard a sound coming from his left. He looked over and saw that there was an ally. Bokuto slowly approached it and looked over the corner and his eyes widened. 

“Come on baby, I thought you said you would do this if I paid.” A man with blond hair and an undercut was leaning his elbow above someones head on the wall holding a small lanky raven haired boy to the wall. He looked scared and like he didn’t want to be near the man trapping him in the small space. 

“Yeah, I did, but now I’m not in the mood so get off already.” The raven haired boy tried to push past him but the blond then slammed him back into the wall and leaned in close. 

“HEY, I paid you already so you better keep your end of the deal ro else something might happen that you might not like.” He was smiling a devilish smile now.

“Then take your money back. Now let go.” The raven haired boys tried to push again but the blond got a hold on his hands and brought them above his head pinning him. He then started to kiss his neck and feel up his blue tank top.

“Wrong answer baby, now we are,” 

“HEY! He said he didn’t want to do whatever you wanted to do, so Back Off.” Bokuto was walking over the blond with a fury in his eyes. The blond looked him up and down and then let go of the raven haired boys hands and put his hands up showing he surrendered. He backed off and then walked away but before he did he gave Akaashi a look that said I’ll find you later for your end of the deal. Bokuto looked over to the boy and he was rubbing his wrists. He walked over to him to see it better, it was red and would definitely leave a bruise. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He reached out a hand to try to take his wrist for better examination. 

“I’m fine. I didn’t ask for your help by the way, I was fine.” The raven haired boy jerked his hands away and pushed past the taller man. But Bokuto grabbed his wrist before he went off.

“Hey, you’re hurt, let me help you,”

“Dude, I said I’m fine so fuck off.” 

“Fine, but at least let me make sure you get where you need to go okay just in case.”

“Yeah no I’m good, so you can go.”

Bokuto was a bit puzzled about the situation. He just saved him yet he is being so cold.

“Can I at least have your name? I’m Bokuto Koutarou.”

The raven haired boy stopped before getting to the back door to the bar. He turned to make eye contact.

“No, you can not.” He then turned back toward the door and he was gone.

Bokuto just stood there in shock. Never in all his life had he met someone so cold like this raven haired boy. How could he be like this after he saved him from getting raped. He was now frustrated, he made his hands into fists and was about ready to go into that door and knock some sense into that boy but then he heard a voice.

“BRO, YOU OUT HERE?” It was Kuroo. He looked back and then at the door before walking out of the alley. When he turned the corner he saw his friend at the entrance. Kuroo looked over at his and waved.

“Hey bro, we are going to head out and was just wondering where you were.”

Bokuto walked over to his friend and walked into the bar to go pay for his drinks. When he left the money on the table he saw the raven haired boy behind the bar. No fucking way. He worked here. Bokuto looked away before he could see him.

The group walked home together as a drunk group. It took about 30 minutes to get home. The whole way home Bokuto could only think of that raven haired boy. Kuroo patted him on the shoulder, he looked up and met his worried expression.

“Everything okay Bo, you look kinda distraught. Did something happen at the bar when you were outside?”

Bokuto hesitated for a moment. “Nah, just thinking about a test I forgot about.” Kuroo nodded and they kept walking. 

Once they got home it was about midnight. They all said their goodnights and headed to their rooms. Bokuto wasn’t as drunk as the rest of them, more tipsy than drunk. He got up the stairs and stripped from his clothes and got into sweats. He kept his shirt off because he gets overheated easily at night even in this cold air. He flopped face first into his bed. His face fell on his pillow. He felt bad for the raven haired boy but then again he was mad at him for not thanking him. Bokuto turned onto his back and looked up at his ceiling. He wanted to see that boy again and he was going to. He wanted to talk to him again and this time, learn his name. Bokuto decided that he would make the others come next weekend so he could confront this new mystery raven haired boy.

Akaashi got home around 2 am that night. He didn't bother getting out of his works clothes. He just went to his room and flopped down on the bed. It was a rough night after he got saved by that man. He got 4 other "customers" that night but made $700 from them as well as his tips from bar tending. Akaashi was tired so he drifted off to sleep only to have another shift tomorrow starting at 5 and ending at 1. Before he fell asleep he couldn't help but think of the man who stopped Terushima from going forward. Whatever he thought to himself and then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto tells Kenma, Kuroo. Daichi, and Suga about the boy and we see Akaashi's usual interactions with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter does have Akaashi's dad yelling at him and making threats as well as some physical contact so please read with caution, anyways have fun and happy reading!

Akaashi woke up from the sunlight creeping on from his bedroom window. He grunted and flipped his pillow over his head to block the light coming in. He then shuffled around to find his phone and found it. He removed the pillow from his head and looked at the time, it was 12:30. He saw his wrist and there were now bruises that replaced the redness on there from last night, great he thought. Akaashi didn’t have anything to do before his shift tonight so he thought he would just read for the day. Akaashi got up from his bed and got the book he was reading. He settled back down on the bed and opened the book to where it was bookmarked when all of a sudden his phone rang. He picked it up and saw that his dad was calling him. Shit he thought. Akaashi hesitated before answering and bringing it up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN. I NEED MONEY. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GIVE ME SOME OR ELSE I’LL COME FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY. AND DON’T IGNORE YOUR FATHER ANYMORE.” After he said that he hung up without letting Akaashi reply. 

He took his phone down from his ear and then threw it. He hated his father. This was his money, not his fathers. Akaashi sighed and got up from his bed. He got the tips and cash he made from the night before, it was a good $1,200 so that should tide him over for a while at least. Akaashi got his phone from the spot he threw it and headed out the door to where his old apartment was. It was very close to the campus. It wasn’t intentional but it was just easier to stay near “home” since he knew the area better than anything else. 

Akaashi got to the old apartment in 10 minutes. He walked up to the third floor and opened the door since it was never locked. When he walked in he was met with a very drunk man at the table in the kitchen. Akaashi took his shoes off and walked over to his father. There was a half drunk bottle of gin on the table in front of him. His father looked up at him and grimaced.

“Took you long enough.”

Akaashi scoffed and put the money on the table. “Here, it’s $1,200, this should tide you over for a while.” He started walking away when he felt a hand on his bruised wrist. 

“Where have you been, boy?”

“I go to the University now, don’t you remember? Now let go, I have things to do today.”

Akaashi pulled his arm away but then was turned around and met with a hard slap to the face. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that. Why aren’t you home anymore? I need money.”

“Then get it yourself.” He was then met with a harder fist. His father had punched him square in the nose. Akaashi stumbled back a bit, pulling a hand up to his nose. He could already feel the blood trickling down his nose. Akaashi looked up with anger in his eyes. His father sood there triumphantly. That was the last straw. Akaashi turned around and got his shoes. He opened the door but stopped before exiting.

“I am done. Don’t contact me and get your own fucking money from now on.”

And then he was out the door. He could hear his father screaming after him but he just kept walking. Akaashi wiped the blood away that came down from his nose. He walked back to his apartment to clean up his nose and get ready for work. When he got home he looked in the mirror and saw that his nose was already puffy and red, that was going to leave a bruise. Akaashi sighed and cleaned his nose and went back to bed. He flopped back on the bed and groaned. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was 3 already. He hadn’t eaten anything yet today so he thought he would go make some noodles. So he did, Akaashi ate his noodles and then cleaned the dishes. When it came time to get going he put on a red off the shoulder shirt with black jeans. He got his jacket and headed out the door to go to the bar. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto woke up with a groan and a bit of a headache. He got up and went to the bathroom, when he was done he went back into his room to find his phone and look at the time. It was 11 when he woke up. Bokuto threw his phone on his bed and went downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen he found Kuroo, Kenma, Suga, and Daichi there at the island kitchen table enjoying brunch.

“Good morning sleepy head, did you sleep well?’’

Bokuto smiled and walked over to the fridge. “Yeah, good enough.” He opened the fridge door to see if there were any eggs there so he could cook them.

“Hey, stupid.” Bokuto looked over at Kuroo getting a plate out of the oven that was full of eggs, bacon, and toast waiting for Bokuto to eat. He smiled and walked over to the open seat next to his best friend and sat down. Kuroo passed him the plate and patted him on the back. 

Bokuto looked down at his food. At first he picked at it because he really couldn’t stop thinking about that raven haired boy from last night. Suga looked at Daichi worrily, they knew something was up.

“Bokuto, is everything okay?”

“Yeah um, well no, not really.”

“What’s up Bo?”

“Well, last night do you remember how I went out to grab some air?” They all nodded. “Well, there was this guy who was in distress. This blond guy named Terushima I think was holding him up to the wall. He talked about payment so I think he paid the other to have sex with him or something? I don’t know. But I stepped in and stopped him, but the other guy didn’t thank me. He was hurt too but he wouldn’t let me help. He just said he didn’t need my help and then went away. And now I can’t stop thinking about him.”

They all looked at each other in concern. 

“Did you at least catch the boy's name?”

“No, he said no and then walked off.”

“Do you remember what he looked like?”

“Yeah, um he had raven hair with steely blue eyes. He was a little shorter than me, he didn’t have any tattoos or piercing that I could see.” 

“I think I know who you are talking about.”

Everyone looked at Suga with surprise. 

“So you know how I’m a language major and I have writing classes. The guy you described sounded like someone from my essay writing class. I think his name is Akaashi Keiji? Yeah, that sounds right and I think he is a journalist major. No one knows a lot about him but I don’t see him with people so my guess is that he’s a loner.”

Bokuto didn’t know what to say. He had found his mystery boy. Akaashi Keiji, that was his name and it was a nice one too. He looked up at Suga.

“Suga, when do you have that class tomorrow?”

“Um, it’s at 2 and it ends around 4.”

“YES! I have class at 1:30 and ends at 3:30. What hall are you at?”

“Um, Cardigan. Bokuto please think about this, just be considerate please. For me.”

“I promise I will. Thank you so much Suga!” 

Suga smiled at him. He was a little scared just in case Bokuto goes a bit too far but he was hopeful because Akaashi did seem to be a bit sad. 

The group all sat and talked while finishing their breakfasts. They went on with their day and then went to bed ready for the new day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi got home at 1:30 and he was not happy. It was a rough night tonight. There were plenty of people hitting on him and his “customers” were particularly rough tonight. He made a good amount but some people didn’t pay and that was really annoying. The bar was very crowded for a Sunday night and there were a lot of drink orders and little tips. One drink he got wrong and a customer threw it at him. He only missed it but he did get a little wet on his back. Terushima also came back to get his end of the deal and he was not gentle with Akaashi tonight. When he got home he unlocked his shitty apartment door and got in. when he did he closed and locked the door then leaned up against it. He slid down slowly and sighed from his rough night. 

He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. When he finally got there it was 2 am and he was exhausted. Luckily he had class at 10 tomorrow so he could sleep in for a bit. Akaashi plugged his phone in and then drifted off to sleep not ready for his day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto sees Akaashi after class but before Suga tries to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is another chapter, happy reading!

Bokuto had class at 9 in the morning. He woke up around 8 and ate breakfast. After he took a quick shower and got everything ready for his day and was out the door by 8:45. Bokuto had his first class of Field Experience in Athletics Training 3. When he got there he sat down and got his computer and notebook out for class. He didn’t really pay attention much because he was thinking about what to say to Akaashi.

When class was over he went to the little cafe he works at to get some lunch. Bokuto got a simple turkey sandwich and a smoothie. He sat down at a small booth in the back to finish his homework and eat his lunch. He had practice tonight so he wanted to get everything done because they usually run late. Once he finished his lunch and his assignment he headed to his next class. It was at Vanderbilt hall and he was early. So he decided to go in since there was no class before and ask some questions about the topic they are on now. Once people started to file in he thanked his professor and sat down in his seat looking at the clock every minute until class was over.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga sat in class and was half paying attention. He usually sat in the back since he excelled in this writing class and didn’t need to really pay attention. Akaashi Keiji was sitting 4 rows in front of him. Suga was staring at him wondering about him and what went on in his life. Akaashi was taking notes and paying attention. He then had a weird look on his face and then looked back at Suga. Suga panicked and then looked down and took notes, a small blush of embarrassment came across his face. Akaashi raised an eyebrow but then went back to his note taking. 

When it came to be 3:30 their professor dismissed them and they were free to go. Suga frantically got his stuff together and then caught up to Akaashi.

“Hey! Akaashi!”

Akaashi looked back at the silver haired boy jogging over to him while waving. Suga got to him and Akaashi was confused on why he was talking to him.

“Um, hi? What do you want?”

That’s a bit rude, Suga thought. “I’m Sugawara Koushi but people call me Suga.”

“Um, okay?”

“Um, so I just wanted to tell you that the guy that helped you Saturday night, Bokuto, is outside of the class right now waiting for you. He just wanted to make sure that you’re okay from Saturday night.”

Akaashi groaned at that. “Thanks for the heads up, I’ll make sure to try and avoid him.” Akaashi started to walk off but Suga grabbed his wrist. Akaashi flinched a bit since he still had those bruises on them. Suga recoiled and let go.

“I’m sorry did I hurt you? Is your wrist okay?”

“None of your business, so can I go now?”

“Wait!” Akaashi stopped and looked back at Suga. “I was with a group of guys on Saturday night with Bokuto. Could you please talk to him? He was just really concerned about you and wanted to make sure that you’re okay. So please, for me?”

Akaashi sighed and looked down. He then made eye contact with Suga. “Fine, but I can’t promise I’ll be nice.”

Suga smiled at him and Akaashi just stared back. He then walked off to go find Bokuto. Suga was a bit worried about Akaashi, it seemed like something was off about him. Suga then shrugged it off and then slowly walked down to the exit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto was waiting outside of the doorway waiting for Akaashi to come out. People filed out but he didn’t see Akaashi. So he waited for a bit until he came. When Bokuto looked up and saw him walk out he ran a bit to catch him.

“AKAASHI, WAIT UP.”

Akaashi stopped and then turned around to see Bokuto running toward him.

“Yes?”

Bokuto was now in front of him. “How are you? Are you okay from the other night? How are your wrists.” Bokuto reached out to take one of his wrists to see the damage but Akaashi pulled away.

“That’s not your concern, but yes I am fine from the other night. Goodbye.”

Akaashi started to walk off but Bokuto grabbed his wrist. Akaashi flinched in pain a bit from the bruise and it did not get by Bokuto. Bokuto still had his hand on his wrist, he brought it up but Akaashi tried to loosen the grip. Bokuto kept a sturdy grip on his wrist. He pulled up the sleeve to reveal very blue and purple markings. Bokuto looked up with concern in his eyes. 

“What happened?”

“That is none of your business.” Akaashi tried to pull away but Bokuto kept a very tight grip on his wrist. When Akaashi looked up at Bokuto he was a bit scared from the expression on his face. He went from a worried expression to a very enraged expression.

“What. Happened.”

Akaashi looked away. “It happened with the blond boy you saw and a couple others from last night.”

Bokuto did not like this answer. He kept his grip on Akaashi and started walking. Akaashi was taken back by this action and was confused.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To fix that bruise and to see any other injuries.”

“Just let go I’m fine,”

“NO YOU’RE NOT. Now just let me help you.”

In defeat Akaashi let Bokuto drag him to a house near campus. Luckily both of them didn’t have any other classes that day. When they got in the took off their shoes and entered the house. Bokuto brought him to a bathroom and made him sit on the toilet.

“Stay here.”

Bokuto left to get some supplies for Akaashi’s injuries. Akaashi sat there looking around at the nice bathroom. Bokuto then came back after a minute with a first aid kit. He sat down on the edge of the tub next to Akaashi. He put out a hand and Akaashi gave him his wrist. Bokuto pulled up his sleeve and applied a salve to the bruise. It was used to help heal the bruise a bit faster and help with pain, he used it after many practices and games. Once he was done with that side Bokuto did the other wrist. Once done he set the med kit aside and looked at Akaashi.

“Any more I should be concerned about?”

Akaashi looked away and did not answer. Bokuto sighed and stood up.

“Look, you don’t have to tell me I just want to make sure that you're okay.”

Akaashi brought his knees up and rested his chin on his knees. Bokuto got up but then he heard something from Akaashi.

“What was that?”

“The other ones are on my hips and thighs, but I don’t feel comfortable showing you.”

“That’s alright, thanks for telling me.” Akaashi only looked away after his comment.

Bokuto walked out of the bathroom. Akaashi was mad at himself since he opened up to someone. He didn’t do that ever and he knew the consequences of doing so. Bokuto then came back with a glass of water. He handed it to Akaashi and he took it. Akaashi took a long sip and then Bokuto took it back and held onto it. 

“Look, I know you don’t like me and you don’t know me, but I’m only here to help.”

Akaashi didn’t answer. Bokuto sighed at this. He set the water down on the back of the toilet and got up again. 

“Um, I have volleyball practice soon. Let me walk you home so I know you get home safe.”

Akaashi flinched at that a bit because he didn’t want Bokuto knowing where he lived. Akaashi got up but didn’t look at Bokuto. 

“No, I don’t want to inconvenience you, thank you for everything. I’ll take my leave now.”

Before Bokuto could say a thing, Akaashi was out the door and walking home. He got ready for practice and then headed off to his practice. He was worried about Akaashi because he didn’t seem good. He wished he could do more but Akaashi didn’t seem to want to be helped. He pushed that thought aside and took his frustration out in practice and well after that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi got home and he was on the verge of a breakdown. Why in the hell did he allow Bokuto to help him? And why was he so concerned about him and his well being? Akaashi had no idea what was going on, all he knew was betrayal not concern. Akaashi shook it off, he wouldn’t allow this to happen again. He had assignments to do tonight since he didn’t have work until Wednesday. 

Akaashi did his homework and then got ready for bed. He didn’t bother with dinner since he didn’t make as much this weekend as others. Akaashi got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bokuto got home from practice it was around 9pm. He walked in and dropped his bag on the bench to take off his shoes. He took his bag and headed to the kitchen when he was startled by a voice coming from the living room.

“You’re home late.”

“Jesus Christ Suga you scared the shit out of me.”

Suga was lounging on the couch all alone with a cup of tea. “So how was talking with Akaashi? Did he run away?”

“He tried to, but I wouldn’t let him.” Bokuto put his bag on the kitchen island and then got a glass of water downing it in one go and then filling it up again. Bokuto walked over to join Suga on the couch. 

“Suga, he had some of the worst bruises I have seen on his wrists.” Suga sat up at this and looked worried. “I took him here and used that salve to help him with it. He said he had others but they were on his hips and thighs. Suga, I’m kinda scared for him but I can’t help him because it seems like he doesn’t want to accept help. What do we do?”

Suga took a hold of his hand. “What we can do is to just keep and eye on him. We can help him by doing that for now and we will figure something out later okay?”

Bokuto only nodded. They sat for a little while and then went up to their rooms for the night. Bokuto laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling, he needed to figure out how to help Akaashi before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after and they find Akaashi out cold in an alleyway. They take him home and try to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, so this chapter does have descriptive scenes of Akaashi getting beaten up. I'll put an * at the beginning and end of the part where it is so you don't have to read if you are sensitive to that stuff. Anyway happy reading everyone!

Several days passed after Bokuto helped Akaashi. Bokuto didn’t interact with Akaashi because he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable or annoy him. Suga kept an eye on him every day in class. Akaashi came in with a slight bruise on his cheek Thursday morning but other than that he seemed to be doing good enough. Suga would occasionally say hi to him before class and Akaashi only looked up and then went back to what he was doing before. They both kept this from the others that they were secretly watching him and making sure he was okay. 

Friday came and their day went on as usual. They kept an eye on Akaashi and went on with their days. Bokuto had a volleyball match but it was a bit earlier in the day so he was done at 8. They came out with a win, Kageyama, Hinata, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto were all celebrating and changing from their big win. Iwaizumi suggested that they should all go out celebrating tonight since it was a big win. Hinata and Kageyama agreed but Bokuto was a bit hesitant but then agreed as well. 

When the boys were done changing they exited the locker room and was met by the group. Oikawa ran up and jumped into Iwaizumi’s arms to give him a kiss for a great job tonight. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

“Great job tonight Iwa-chan, you were amazing out there.” 

“Thanks, shittykawa.” He then smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Oikawa hopped down and Iwaizumi held onto his hip to keep him close. 

“So we thought about going to celebrate for a good win, is everyone down?”

“Totally! Sounds great. Where do people want to go?’’

“What about that bar from last weekend, that was a good one and the drinks were great.”

“Sounds great, let’s go shall we?”

They all walked out of the gym and headed to the bar. The boys talked about the match while heading to the bar. Bokuto was in the back not talking about their great win and Suga noticed. He told Daichi he was going to go talk to Bokuto and Daichi nodded. When Suga walked back to Bokuto he noticed that he was a bit distressed.

“You played very well tonight.”

“Oh, thanks Suga.”

“Are you worried about seeing Akaashi?”

Bokuto looked away from Suga. “I just don’t want to drive him away. He might think that we are stalking him or something and we aren’t”

“Well, technically we kind of are but on the down low. But everything will be okay, trust me Bokuto.”

Bokuto only nodded and they walked together until they got to the bar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE HERE!*

“I TOLD YOU IF I FOUND YOU I WOULD MAKE YOU PAY BOY.”

Akaashi was getting beaten by his father right now. He had a shift at the bar but his father was out drinking and making his way home. He saw Akaashi outside taking a break and decided to confront him about not giving him money and never being home. Akaashi was on the ground with blood running down his nose and blaring pain around his body. Akaashi’s dad kicked him right in the ribs repeatedly, he then took him by his shirt and punched him until Akaashi had a split eyebrow and he was coughing up blood. He didn’t stop when Akaashi passed out either, he kept going and going.

*END OF GRAPHIC VIOLENCE*

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys got to the bar and drank a lot. Bokuto didn’t bother looking for Akaashi because he didn’t want to annoy him. Bokuto only had two drinks so he wasn’t that drunk. The others went all out and had many drinks, they were very hammered. Suga and Kenma decided not to drink as much, they were more tipsy than drunk. 

They decided to go home around 11. They paid for their drinks and left a nice tip. They exited the building when they heard someone shouting. They all rushed to the alleyway and saw a horrific site. A tall man was beating a man senseless. Bokuto was enraged at this site and ran over as quick as he could.

“HEY ASSHOLE” The man looked over but before he could react Bokuto tackled him to the ground he sat on top of the man and started to punch him hard in the face. Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and Daichi all went over to try and rip Bokuto off the man while the rest of them went over to the unconscious boy on the ground. Suga brought his head into his lap and then gasped. It was Akaashi. 

“Come everyone, shield him from Bokuto’s site.” The boys did as they were told and sat on the ground shielding the damaged boy from the others.* Akaashi had blood everywhere on his face, he had a split eyebrow, blood running down from his nose, and a blood streak coming from his mouth.*

“Suga, what are we going to do?”

“We need to get him somewhere safe. Let’s bring him to the house and then to the hospital tomorrow. Most of us are drunk and need to rest as well as Akaashi.”

They all nodded. Bokuto was ripped from the man on the floor. He was bloodied too. Kuroo was trying to calm him down and the hurt man crawled away groaning from the hard punches he got from Bokuto.

“Bo, you need to stop before anyone sees.” Kuroo had both arms wrapped around Bokuto pulling him back. Bokuto was starting to calm down and go a bit limp in his best friends arms. When everyone was settled they went back over to the boys on the ground. Bokuto looked in the middle and his eyes widened.

“Is, that. Is that Akaashi?”

Suga could only look down and nod at the question. Now Bokuto was mad. He was about to go back over to the man and kill him but Iwaizumi, kageyama, Kuroo, and Daichi all had to pull him back and try to calm him down. Suga gave Akaashi over to Oikawa who carefully took his head and cradled it in his lap. Suga went over the the enraged man and faced him putting his hands on his cheeks.

“Bokuto, listen to me now. You need to calm down. Our only priority right now is Akaashi and getting him safely. Do you hear me?”

Bokuto’s eyes softened at this moment. He loosened his muscles and looked down. Suga was right, they needed to get Akaashi back to the house and clean him up. Bokuto turned around and went over to where Akaashi was. He looked down at the unconscious boy in the middle of his friends. Hinata and Kenma got up so they could make room for Bokuto. Bokuto then slowly went down and picked Akaashi up very carefully. Akaashi’s head was resting on his chest as they walked back to the house. Suga and Daichi had told the bar manager about what happened and he was okay with them taking him since he thought they were good kids. His name was Ukai and he told the couple that his dad comes sometimes and does this to him but it has never been this bad. Suga and Daichi got info about Akaashi’s dad and wrote everything down so they could bring it to the authorities later on. 

Bokuto said nothing all the way home, he was determined to get Akaashi home safe and sound and there was nothing that could stop him from getting back to the house. The rest of the boys followed him but were silent the whole way. Oikawa and Hinata were very shaken up about this so Kageyama and Iwaizumi had to carry their boyfriends home since they were too shaken up to walk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the boys got home Bokuto walked into the living room and put Akaashi down on the couch. He was still unconscious so that was good. Suga brought the first aid kit. He fixed Akaashi up and cleaned his face. He didn’t have a fever but he might have some bruised ribs from the hard hits he endured. Bokuto sat beside Akaashi the whole time through it. Kuroo tried to get him to rest but Bokuto wouldn’t budge. When Suga was done with cleaning Akaashi up Bokuto slowly picked up the poor boy and brought him to his room. He laid him on the bed and sat there looking at the hurt boy in front of him. 

“Hey Bokuto.” Bokuto turned around to see Suga in the doorway.

“Hey Suga.” Bokuto looked back at Akaashi. Suga walked around to sit next to Bokuto.

“We are going to bring him to the hospital tomorrow just to check up on those ribs.

“Okay.” Bokuto did not look away from the Akaashi.

Suga gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Everything is going to be fine Bokuto. We are going to find his father and make sure he is going away. We will keep him safe, I promise.”

Bokuto said nothing. Suga sighed at the lack of conversation and then left the two to themselves. Bokuto reached out to hold Akaashi’s hands. He was so upset about what happened and about Akaashi. He didn’t know if Akaashi would accept their help or if he would run away in the morning. Bokuto squeezed his hand and then let go of it. He got Akaashi under the covers and tucked him in. He then leaned down and kissed his forehead before getting onto the floor so he could sleep for a bit. He didn’t find sleep as easily that night but eventually he was consumed by it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi wakes up in Bokuto's bed and tries to leave but Suga and Kenma stop him before leaving the house. The three of them also go to the hospital for a check up on Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here is another chapter for y'all. Just some descriptions of injuries when they go to the hospital so just be warned of that. Other than that happy reading everyone.

When Akaashi woke up his eyelids shot open. He looked around while laying on the bed. He then recognized that this was not his small shitty apartment. Where was he? All he remembered he went to work last night and he saw his father… shit, he saw his father. Everything came rushing back to him and panic set into his eyes. How did he get here? Why was he here? Who brought him here? Was he at his fathers? Wait, his bed isn’t as comfortable or big as this one. Akaashi tried to sit up but was met with instant pain. He grabbed at his left side where his ribs were. Shit, he thought to himself. Akaashi pushed through the pain and was now sitting up with his hand still on his ribs. He looked around at the large room he was in and his eyes landed on a man with spiky hair on the floor. He was on his stomach with his head facing the bed. His back raised up and down in a slow but consistent way to indicate that the man was sleeping. He was also snoring a bit. Akaashi slowly and carefully got out of the bed so as to not wake up the man on the floor. He started walking and again, pain shot throughout his body. He groaned a bit but kept walking. Akaashi was trying to be as quiet as possible. The stairs were very hard to do in his condition so it took him a while to get down them.

Once Akaashi finally got down the stairs he looked around a bit to try and find an exit. He started walking and then saw a door at the end of the hall. He made his way towards the door.

“Going somewhere?”

The unexpected voice made Akaashi jump but then groan in pain. He held onto the wall and looked over to the open room. There sat Suga and another boy with two toned hair on the couch facing Akaashi. The two toned hair boy put a mug down on the table in front of them and then went up to walk to Akaashi. He got to Akaashi and held him steady while helping him to the couch. When they got there Suga stood up and helped Akaashi sit down. Akaashi winced in pain but then seemed better when he was relaxed on the couch. Suga and the other boy sat down on either side of him.

“So how are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“We are going to bring you to the hospital later. But first, do you remember what happened last night?”

“Um, kinda. I remember going to my shift at the bar but then I went outside to take a break but then my dad saw me. After he came towards me and started hurting me but then I blacked out after a while and can’t remember anything after that.”

Suga looked at the other boy. “We found him still hurting you in the alley. It was all of us together that live in this house. Bokuto was the one to carry you here and Kenma and I were the one to help clean you up. You slept in Bokuto’s bed last night, he was very worried about you.”

Akaashi looked down. So that’s how he got here. I should go, he thought to himself. Akaashi tried to stand but then was met with great pain. Suga and Kenma grabbed his arms to help ease him back down.

“Where in the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Thank you for everything but I will take my leave now you don’t have to…” His sentence was cut off as he tried to stand but his rib cage screamed in pain. Akaashi winced at this and Kenma helped him back onto the couch in a relaxed position.

“Who in the hell are you to make that call. You may have a broken rib and you just want to walk it off? No way mr. We are going to the hospital right now.” Suga got up from the couch to go find the keys.

“You might want to listen to Suga, he gets very scary when he gets mad.”

“I HEARD THAT KENMA.”

“See what I mean?”

Akaashi was very uncomfortable about this situation. He barely knew these people but yet they were being so nice to him. Maybe they were going to murder him like in the movies. Who knows honestly. 

Suga came back with keys and his wallet in his hands and went to go help Kenma with bringing him to the car. They didn’t bother waking Bokuto because Suga didn’t know how he would react to them going to the hospital or at the hospital. They both carefully placed Akaashi in the back. Kenma sat in the back with him keeping him as stable as possible. Suga drove very carefully but also fast. When they got there they helped him out and also while walking up. When they got there there was a doctor right at the desk that was available so Akaashi got in quickly. The doctor did his examination and also x-rays of his chest. They three were waiting in the room and then the doctor came in.

“Okay, Akaashi Keiji?”

“Yes.”

“Well good news is that you don’t have any broken ribs but three of them are bruised. No other breaks and no concussion luckily. Just have your friends here help you out and try not to do any rigorous activity or anything to cause pain because it could worsen them. Ice frequently and lay down as well. We will schedule a follow up appointment in 2 weeks to see if they are healing properly and then after 4 weeks to make sure they are healed. In the meantime I’ll prescribe an over the counter painkiller for you. You all are free to head home now.”

The boys thanked the doctor and he smiled at them and left the room. Akaashi tried to get down on his own but was met with pain. Kenma was at his side catching him before he fell over. 

“You have to stop doing that, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

Akaashi groaned. He didn’t like taking help from people because it showed weakness. By making it on your own you show more power and how you can do it without anyone's help. Akaashi got down eventually. They got back to the car and headed back to the house.

“Akaashi do you want us to pick up the medicine for you now?”

“No, don’t need it.”

“Akaashi you can’t be serious. You must be in a lot of pain.”

“Even if I am I don’t need them.” He mumbled something after but Suga didn’t hear him but Kenma did.

“You know we can pay for it right now if you don’t have the money.” Kenma whispered over to Akaashi.

“No, I don’t want you to pay for me.” Kenma was upset about this answer.

“Suga bring us to the pharmacy.” Akaashi tried to protest but pain spread throughout his body again.

Suga brought them to the pharmacy and Kenma gave the pharmacist the prescription and paid for it, it was only about $30 but Kenma wasn’t going to tell Akaashi that. Kenma got back into the car with the prescription and a bag full of food as well as drinks.

“The pharmacist told me you have to take these with food or else you will throw up and also to take 2 pills twice a day.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes at this. Kenma got a granola bar from the bag and gave it to Akaashi. He ate it quickly and then Kenma gave him some water and the pills. Akaashi took them and then handed the water bottle back. Once everyone was settled Suga started to drive again.

“You can just drop me here and I’ll walk back to my apartment.”

“Oh no you don’t. You are coming back to the house and we are going to take care of you.”

“No you can…”

Suga was at a stop light now and he turned around with a murderous glint in his eyes. “The doctor said that we should help take care of you and that’s what we are going to do. Any objections to that?”

Akaashi was a bit scared at his expression. He looked down to the side and shook his head. Suga smiled a devilish smile and then faced forward just in time because the light turned green. 

Akaashi was not happy about this. He just wanted to go home and deal with this himself. He wasn’t used to being around people, no one had stuck around this long so why in the hell was he going to think that these people would too? 

When they got back to the house they helped Akaashi back into the house. When they opened the door they were met with faces looking at the doorway. Suga let go of Akaashi and went in to talk to the other boys.

“Akaashi has three bruised ribs and is staying here with us for a while. Any objections?” Suga crossed his arms looking at the scared boys in front of him. They all shook their heads frantically. Suga smiled and then went back to helping Kenma with Akaashi. They put him down on the couch so he could rest a bit. Suga got him a glass of water and gave it to him. Akaashi took it and slowly brought it to his mouth to take a small sip. Akaashi didn’t know where to put it but then he felt someone take it from him. Bokuto took and put it on the coffee table and sat down next to him.

“How are you feeling Akaashi?’’

“Fine.” Everyone looked at each other with the cold reply.

“The doctor prescribed a pain med for him so I think it has been helping.”

Bokuto nodded and then looked down. Akaashi looked over and saw that something was making him distressed. Akaashi didn’t know why. He answered his question so what more does he want? Bokuto got up and walked to the stairs. Kuroo rushed after him to see what was up.

Kuroo caught up to Bokuto before he entered his room. “Bo, dude, why did you leave? Is everything okay?”

“I am going to find that bastard and kill him for hurting him like that.”

“Bro, Suga and Daichi got the info from the bar manager last night, everything will work out I promise. Just trust me.”

Bokuto looked down, he didn’t look his friend in the eyes. He didn’t like the idea of this but he would do nothing for now. Bokuto went into his room and closed the door so he could calm down for a bit but ended up taking a nap instead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Kenma talk a bit and then Bokuto makes dinner for the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Not a lot of warnings in this chapter so happy reading everyone!

Akaashi was laying down on the couch when he felt a dip in it. He looked up to see Kenma’s face above him.

“Yes?”

Kenma pulled out a switch. “Wanna play?” 

Akaashi was bored to hell so he agreed. Kenma helped him sit up. They played Mario Cart in silence for a while until Kenma spoke up.

“Do you wanna talk about anything?’’

Akaashi glanced over but then went back to playing the game. “There is nothing to talk about.” 

Kenma was unsatisfied. “Fine, then at least tell me what your major is.”

“I’m a journalist major.”

“Cool, I’m a software engineer. Do you live near campus?”

“Yes, just about 10 minutes away in a small apartment.”

“Do you live alone?”

“Yes?”

“Why is that?”

“Because I don’t want to live with my shitty father.”

“Is that why you work at the bar?”

“Yes.” Akaashi then looked up and then over at Kenma. “What in the hell did you just do?”

“What do you mean? We just had a conversation, it’s nothing personal.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes to this. He never told anyone anything. He went back to the game but he was grumpy.

“So do you work a lot since you have to pay for your apartment?”

“Yes.”

“Why?’’

“... my dad won’t help me.”

“Why is that?”

Akaashi put his game down and Kenma looked up at him. He really hoped he didn’t strike a nerve. Akaashi sighed and gave the video game to Kenma, oh shit. Akaashi then turned towards Kenma very slowly but he got there. 

“Um, my dad doesn’t work.”

“So does that mean you have to pay tuition too?”

“Yeah kinda. I got good enough grades to get a scholarship that takes care of half of it but I’m trying to pay the other with a loan.”

“Why is your father a drunk.”

Akaashi looked down and started to twiddle with his hands. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” This made Akaashi relax a little.

“But I do have one more question for you.”

Akaashi looked up and looked Kenma in the eye. “Why don’t you let people into your life?”

“Why let people in if they are only going to leave you in the end.”

Kenma was very worried at his statement. He was about to say something when he heard someone running down the stairs. Bokuto then came into sight yawning a bit and stretching. 

“Ugh I’m starving. I’M GONNA START COOKING FOR THOSE WHO WANT IT.” It rang through the house and the boys on the couch heard some replies from upstairs. Bokuto looked over at the two on the couch. 

“Hey, so I don’t know if you like barbeque but that’s what I was going to make tonight.”

“No, that’s fine. But I could go out and…”

“No, you need to rest. And I don’t want to be the one who let you walk around with three bruised ribs or else Suga would kill me.” 

“Okay.” Akaashi lost yet again. He settled back onto the couch. Akaashi wished they never found him in that alley. He wouldn’t be here if they weren’t at the bar that night. Akaashi then felt a hand on his own. He looked over to see Kenma smiling at him.

“We can continue our conversation later.”

Akaashi only looked away at this but nodded. Bokuto spent about an hour cooking dinner. Once everything was done he laid it out on the kitchen island table. He called to everyone in the house that food was ready. In a matter of seconds Kageyama and Hinata were racing to get there first. Then Iwaizumi and Oikawa came, and finally Daichi Suga and Kuroo. Kenma got up as well to go get himself and Akaashi a plate since he couldn’t do any heavy lifting. Once everyone had a plate of food they got together in the living room and sat around Akaashi. Kenma came back with two plates. Akaashi tried to take it but winced a bit, the pain wasn’t as bad as before so the meds kicked in. Kenma placed it on his lap and gave him a fork. 

The group of boys sat together and ate while talking. Akaashi and Kenma didn’t talk much. The food was actually very good, Bokuto can cook very well, he found out. Once everyone was done Kenma took Akaashi’s plate and brought it to the kitchen. Suga took his place on the couch to keep Akaashi company.

“So did you like it?”

Akaashi nodded. “Yes, it was very good.”

“Yeah, Bokuto is pretty decent at cooking. He does most of the cooking for us and it is very nice of him.’’

Akaashi nodded. 

“So, you can sleep here or we can settle you in Bokuto’s room again. He said he didn’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“No, I think I will be fine on the couch for tonight.”

“Okay, let me know if anything changes.”

Kenma came back and Suga got up so Kenma could sit down. Suga walked off and Akaashi saw that Kenma was playing games again. They were alone in the living room.

“You don’t have to sit here and babysit me you know.”

“No, Kuroo has a test to study for and I don’t want to distract him so I am fine here.”

Akaashi looked away. But then he thought about his clothing. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeve. If he was going to stay here then he was going to need a change of clothing. He looked at Kenma. Kenma noticed and then stopped his game to look up at Akaashi.

“Um, I don’t have any changes of clothing.”

“Oh, I have a pair of shorts that would fit you and I can get Bokuto to give you one of his hoodies or t-shirts. Do you want them now? We can pick up some clothes for you tomorrow.”

Akaashi nodded. “A hoodie is fine, I usually just sleep in shorts and a hoodie.”

Kenma nodded and then he was off. Akaashi was very defeated by this situation. He has never talked to anyone for this long in his life. But they did take him in and are caring for him so the least he could do was talk to Kenma just a bit. Kenma came back with a pair of black shorts and a grey hoodie. Kenma helped Akaashi sit up and then showed him where the bathroom was. Akaashi slowly took off his clothes and put the clean ones on. There were only two instances where he flinched in pain, not as bad as he thought. Akaashi opened the door and Kenma took the clothing from him and helped him back to the couch. Kenma also brought his medicine to help with the night. Akaashi took it with the water and then gave the glass back to Kenma.

“Do you want to sleep now?”

Akaashi only nodded and Kenma helped him lay down. He got a pillow from the couch and a red fuzzy blanket for him. Kenma said goodnight and then left to go put the clothes in the laundry.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma came out of the laundry room and was met with Suga.

“So how is he?”

“I learned he works at the bar to get money because his father is a drunk and doesn’t pay for him. He is very isolated and lives alone. We are going tomorrow to get his clothes. He doesn’t trust people either. He said why let people in if they are only going to leave in the end. He is going to be harder than I thought.”

Suga sighed at this. He was very unhappy with the lay down. He wanted to help badly and make Akaashi’s life better, but if Akaashi doesn’t want it then they could do nothing. They two boys signed to themselves and then headed up to their rooms to sleep and figure out this situation tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has a nightmare and then he gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I will put some * where the graphic violence starts and ends, other than that if you don't like vomit I will also put * at the start and end too. Happy reading everyone!

*In dream*

Akaashi looked around at the dark room he was in.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

Akaashi then started to walk around. He then saw a door. He rushed towards it and opened it. His eyes grew wide. His mother sat at the kitchen table with his father. Tears welled in his eyes. He ran over to go hug his mother.

“MOM.” He hugged her and fell to his knees. “I missed you so much, please never leave again.”

“But you made me.”

Akaashi looked up at her. “What?”

“You made me go away Keiji, you killed me.”

The woman then started to melt. Akaashi cried even more at the sight of this. “No mom. PLEASE DON’T GO AGAIN. I NEED YOU.” Akaashi collapsed on the floor.

“See what you’ve done boy. You killed your mother, and now you have to pay.”

Akaashi looked up and his dad was towering over him. He then recoiled and then hit him straight on in the nose.

*end dream*

Akaashi jolted up to a sitting position but then regretted it as fire shot through his chest. He screamed out in pain from this. Akaashi then felt a very familiar feeling in the bottom of his stomach, but why was he about to throw up? He ate before he took his medicine. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto woke up to the sound of a scream. He got up from his bed and rushed to the door. On the way to the stairs he saw Kenma, Oikawa, and Suga all headed down as well. They all looked at Bokuto at the top of the steps.

“You heard it too?”

Bokuto nodded and then they all raced down the stairs. When they got to the living room Akaashi was trying to stand up but was failing miserably at it. Bokuto raced over so he could help him. Akaashi looked up with haze in his eyes.

“Akaashi what happened?”

Akaashi couldn’t speak. He almost was about to puke so he put his hand up to his mouth to try and block it from coming. At the flex of his stomach pain shot throughout his body and he grabbed his ribs with his free hand. Bokuto knew that he was about to throw up so he swept Akaashi off his feet and quickly brought him to the downstairs bathroom. Once inside Bokuto gently set Akaashi down and Akaashi emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Bokuto was very concerned and also worried that he was in pain. Kenma, Oikawa, and Suga all came rushing to the doorway to see Akaashi on the floor. Bokuto stepped to the side to let Oikawa in. Oikawa sat beside Akaashi and rubbed small circles on his back to comfort him. After about 10 minutes Akaashi was done and he sat back.

“Why were you throwing up? Are you sick?”

“I thought the medication wouldn’t have made me sick if I ate before I had it but I guess   
it didn’t.”

“Oh you poor thing. Let me get you some water.” 

Suga left everyone to go to the kitchen to get Akaashi a glass of water. Bokuto sat behind Akaashi on the edge of the tub with his eyes locked on Akaashi. Akaashi was breathing heavily from the lack of air and probably the pain he felt while throwing up. Suga came back with the water and gave it to Akaashi to drink. Akaashi took it and washed his mouth out before taking all the water in one gulp. Akaashi didn’t know where to put the glass so Bokuto reached down to take it. 

“Do you think you’ll be okay for the rest of the night?”

Akaashi looked up at Oikawa. “I think so. I think I got all of it out of my system by now.” Akaashi went to try and stand but then he winced from his ribs.

“Okay you have to stop doing that.”

Akaashi nodded. Before Oikawa couldn’t grab his arm, Bokuto stood up and picked Akaashi up in bridal style again. Akaashi was very surprised.

“Put me down you you lummox.”

Bokuto didn’t listen and started walking. Out of the bathroom and up the stairs. He went to his room and gently placed Akaashi on the bed. 

“I said I was fine sleeping on the couch.”

Bokuto didn’t say anything to that. He exited the room and sounded like he went down stairs. Suga, Oikawa, and Kenma were all looking at him when he came downstairs. He still said nothing as he went to the kitchen and grabbed the small trash can from there and a glass of water.

“Bokuto, what are you doing. What if he isn’t comfortable sleeping up there with you?”

He still said nothing. This was making Kenma mad now. Kenma grabbed his arm and stopped him before he could reach the steps.

“Talk to me now before something happens that I will regret.”

Bokuto’s face scrunched showing the anger coming into his expression. 

“It is easier for us if he is there. I’ll go on the couch for fucks sake. Kenma, this is for the best because we can’t have this happen again. So let me go so I can go drop these and then go to sleep on the couch to sleep.” 

Kenma kept his gaze but let go of Bokuto’s arm. Bokuto glared once more at Kenma and then headed up the stairs. 

Kenma sighed. He knew Bokuto was unpredictable at times but he didn’t think he would be in this situation. 

“I don’t like this.”

“Yeah, I don’t have a good feeling either. Bokuto means well but sometimes he overdoes it. Especially in this situation he might scare Akaashi a bit.”

All three of them looked up the stairs and waited for a moment just in case they had to go and help Akaashi out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bokuto got back up the stairs and turned into his room he saw that Akaashi was still sitting on the bed fiddling with his fingers. Akaashi looked up when he saw Bokuto enter the room. Bokuto came around to the other side of the bed and placed the trash can on the floor and the glass of water on the side table.

“Um, that’s for if you feel sick again and the water if you are thirsty. I am going to go sleep on the couch tonight. I can get Kenma or Suga if you want someone to sleep here with you just in case something happens again.”

Akaashi thought about what they were doing for him. How they were being nice. He knows he shouldn’t accept his kindness because they are only going to hurt him in the end. But, he was going to let go only this one time.

“Um, no that’s fine. I don’t completely mind you sleeping in here tonight. It is your room.”

Akaashi fiddled his fingers while saying this. Bokuto was at the door but then turned and was surprised about the request from the cold exterior of Akaashi Keiji. He turned to face Akaashi.

“Oh, okay. Then I’ll just take the floor then.”

Akaashi nodded because he was not comfortable with sleeping in the same bed as someone he just met. Bokuto closed the door and grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed as well as a small blanket. Bokuto helped Akaashi to lay down on the bed. Bokuto tucked him in and said good night. He then put the pillow on the ground right next to the bed. He was grateful that Akaashi let him stay the night but he was also worried that he was overstepping his bounds even though Akaashi said it was okay. Akaashi was very nervous about this situation. He was worried about breaking his rules and being broken again. But for now he was safe so he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Bokuto laid there for a while until darkness consumed him and sleep took over.

Since Bokuto didn’t come down for a while the three boys went up and looked in. they saw Akaashi asleep on the bed and Bokuto on the floor next to it. With satisfaction they all went back to their rooms and went back to bed ready to deal with the problem at hand tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Oikawa have a talk while Suga and Kenma go to Akaashi's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you are enjoying this so far, no violence or any triggering parts here. If there are I'm sorry for miss tagging :(. Well enjoy the chapter!

Bokuto woke up with a groan. He had Sunday morning practices and his internal clock was used to waking up a half hour before they had to leave. Bokuto got up from the ground and looked over at Akaashi. He was sleeping soundly in his bed. It didn’t seem like he had thrown up after everything last night so that was good. Bokuto walked out with some clothes so he could change in the bathroom. When he got back Akaashi was still sleeping soundly. Bokuto looked at him for a second. He looked so peaceful while sleeping, he wondered why he had such a cold exterior. He felt bad for him because it seemed like he had so little in life. Bokuto snapped out of his trance and got his bag for volleyball. He took one last look at the sleeping boy and then he was off.

Bokuto raced down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. There Hinata, Kageyama, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Suga, and Kenma were all there. They all looked at Bokuto as he entered.

“So you stayed with him last night”

“Yes, but I was on the floor, not in the bed with him.”

“Oh, we saw. It was very sweet of you to stay with him just in case he puked again.”

“Actually, he told me to stay.’’

Suga, Oikawa, and Kenma looked at him in surprise.

“Wait, Akaashi told you to stay there last night?”

“Yeah.”

Everyone was very confused about this. Akaashi didn’t seem like he liked Bokuto all that much but to let him stay in the room while they slept was out of his character. Bokuto shook it off and got his water bottle from the cupboard and filled it up with ice and water.

“Um hey, could either one of you three go stay with Akaashi. I don’t want him waking up alone just in case he has to get up.”

“Well, me and Kenma and I are headed to Akaashi’s apartment to get him some clothes and possibly his school bag and anything else he needs. Daichi has a very big presentation he has to practice for so he can’t”

“Kuroo has a very big test to study for too.”

They all looked at Oikawa. Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll just go get a book and sit on your bed and wait for him to wake up.” Oikawa got up and went to go to the stairs. Before he did he stopped and gave Iwaizumi a kiss and a goodbye. Then he headed up stairs to get a book and his headphones to go to Bokuto’s room to wait for Akaashi to wake up. 

“Okay, we gotta head out.”

Everyone said goodbye to the four that were leaving for their volleyball practice. Suga and Kenma were the only ones left in the kitchen.

“Well, we better get going. You have the address?”

“Yes, do you mind driving again?”

“Not at all.”

The two boys got up from the island table and then headed to Suga’s car. They got in and put the address into maps and then headed off. It took them about 10 minutes to get to his apartment. Once they do they find a parking spot on the road. Once the boy got out of the car they took a second to look at the rundown building.

“This is where he lives?”

“Remember his dad doesn’t help him so he has to live here instead of paying for boarding.”

“Right.”

They decided to go in. They went up to the third floor to his door. Akaashi said that there would be a spare key under the mat in front of his door. He himself did not get the mat, the old lady that used to live next door gave it to him for helping her out with bringing her groceries upstairs. The two boys got the key from under the mat and opened the door. They took their shoes off and walked in. The apartment was very small with a living room that was also a kitchen and then a very small hallway with two doors which is probably a bedroom and a bathroom. It was very run down with stained carpets and peeling wallpaper. Suga and Kenma looked at each other.

“I can’t believe Akaashi is okay with living here.”

“I know, I was trying to keep in mind that he has little to no money but now I just can’t believe it at all that he has to live in a place like this.”

“Let’s get Akaashi’s stuff and head home.”

“Okay.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi woke up from a very nice sleep last night. He tried to sit up but then he forgot about his ribs. He groaned at the pain that spread again. 

“You see, I told you you have to stop doing that.”

Akaashi looked over to see Oikawa on the bed with headphones and a book. Oikawa took the headphones out and put a sticky note where he was last in his book. He jumped off of the bed and went to the other side of the bed. Once he did he grabbed onto Akaashi’s arms and back to help him sit up. Once he was up Oikawa gave him the glass of water from the side table. Akaashi took it and drank it in one go. He handed the glass back and Oikawa put it on the side table again.

“Bokuto is at volleyball practice if that’s what you were wondering.”

Akaashi looked up at him and then down again starting to twiddle his fingers. “Okay.”

Oikawa looked at him. He was curious about this one because Akaashi was something Oikawa has never seen. It was about 10 in the morning and Bokuto should be back around 11 or 12 depending on how long their coach is going to run them for. 

“I hope Bokuto didn’t overstep his bounds last night.”

“Um, no he was okay.”

“Okay, if you say so. Are you hungry? I can probably get Kuroo to cook you something for breakfast.”

“Um, no I am fine.”

“Okay.”

Oikawa did not like this. He was a very talkative person and from the looks of it Akaashi is not. He was also slightly jealous because Akaashi is very pretty, he was very pretty. There is competition and Oikawa wants to win. 

“So, tell me a bit about yourself.”

“Like what?”

“Just like what you are studying, what you like, how your family is.”

Akaashi kinda flinched at the mention of his family. Oikawa noticed too. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I was just trying to make conversation.”

“Um, I am a journalist major. I like reading.”

“Anything else you like?”

“Um, nothing else really.”

“So why do you like reading so much?”

“It’s soothing. It’s almost like an escape from the world we live in.”

“I feel the same way. I love to read.”

After that Kenma and Suga came into the room with two bags.

“Good morning Akaashi. We got your school stuff, some clothing, toiletries, and some books for you.”

Akaashi perked up a bit at the sound of his books and laptop. They set them down near him on the bed and it looked like Akaashi almost smiled. Akaashi got his laptop out slowly not wanting to hurt himself again. When he did he opened it and opened his emails. Luckily he got all of his homework done before his shift on Friday which was good. He emailed his professors as well as his boss at the bar explaining the situation that he was in. Once sent he closed his laptop and put it to the side. Oikawa, Suga, and Kenma were still there just in case he needed them. Kenma then remembered he brought his medicine and a banana. He gave it to Akaashi and he took it the right way this time.

All four of them sat on the bed and talked. Well, Akaashi listened while the others talked. They mostly talked about their relationships and what was happening in them. Even though they lived together they were mostly private people when it came to their relationships. They also talked about their majors too. Akaashi knew that Kenma was a software engineer but he learned that Suga was trying to become a kindergarten teacher and Oikawa was majoring in fashion. They also talked about some other things that Akaashi wasn't completely listening to. 

Around 12 they heard the door open and someone yell that they were home. Oikawa got excited since his boyfriend was home. He rushed downstairs to go see him. Kenma and Suga shook their heads as the love sick puppy went to go see his boyfriend. Then there was another person coming up the stairs and in came Bokuto through the doorway.

“Hey, how is everyone?”

“Fine, we got Akaashi’s stuff this morning.”

“Good to hear. How are you feeling Akaashi?”

Akaashi looked away and fiddled with his fingers. “Fine.”

Bokuto smiled at his reply even though it was small. “Well I am going to go make lunch, do you wanna come down?”

Akaashi didn’t really want to talk so he just nodded his head. Suga and Kenma were going to get up so they could help Akaashi up but Bokuto stopped them. He walked around to the other side of the bed and was next to Akaashi. He bent down a little to face Akaashi. Akaashi couldn’t look at him because he was a bit embarrassed. 

“Is it alright if I pick you up again?”

Akaashi didn’t really know what to say. He wanted to walk on his own but he was afraid he would hurt himself if he did. So Akaashi nodded to Bokuto’s question. Bokuto took the comforter off of his legs and scooped Akaashi up again. 

“You stink.”

“Hey! I just got out of a four hour practice, of course I’m gonna stink.”

Akaashi just rolled his eyes. Bokuto then made his way out the door and down the stairs. He then put Akaashi on the couch in a sitting position and then went to the kitchen. It was actually in the same room since the living room and the kitchen were in the same room which was very convenient because Bokuto loved to watch his soaps while cooking. 

Bokuto got to cooking for lunch while Akaashi watched some random soap opera that Bokuto likes. 

“So why do you like these again?”

“Because they are so good!”

“Yeah, but aren’t they really cheesy?’’

“Yes, and that’s what makes them so good.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He was very confused because Bokuto was on season 16 of this show called Of Scars and Loves. It was very stupid to Akaashi but Bokuto seemed to love it. So for the time being Akaashi watched it and he was quite intrigued by the time lunch was ready. Bokuto called for everyone and they came rushing down. Bokuto decided to make ramen for everyone. He prepared two bowls and then walked over to the couch to place the bowl with some chopsticks on Akaashi’s lap. He took it and thanked Bokuto. He then started to eat the meal that Bokuto made. When everyone got their bowls ready they came to the living room to eat with everyone. 

Akaashi was sitting with Kenma and Suga. He was still trying to get used to all of this and it was still very overwhelming, but something in Akaashi was changing. He was learning to accept people. So he sat there and ate the bowl of ramen with the tiniest smile on his face. Something that has not appeared for a very long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see some development in Akaashi's recovery and also in Bokuto and Akaashi's friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! No triggers here just some much needed fluff! Happy reading!

The days passed and Akaashi was still living at the house with everyone. Nothing changed really. The days went on where Akaashi would sleep in Bokuto’s bed and then Bokuto would carry him down the stairs and plop him on the couch. Akaashi was dismissed from classes for about 4 weeks but was sent assignments to do to maintain his grades and not be behind. For some reason it lined up where someone was with Akaashi at all times since some people didn’t have classes at times. Hinata was with him in the morning until 9 where Kageyama came home to help out. Then at 12 Iwaizumi came home with Oikawa. Then they would leave at 3 and Kuroo would come home. Kenma would come home around 4:30 as well as Suga. 

Hinata, Kageyama, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto all had late practices over the weekdays so they would come home around 9 at night. Bokuto would cook them a late dinner and then shower. Akaashi had always been a night owl so he was fine waiting for a bit until Bokuto helped him up the stairs. Bokuto would carry him up the stairs and then bring him a cup full of water and his toothbrush with toothpaste on it since he couldn’t properly walk without pain. Each and every night Bokuto would sleep on the floor right next to the bed. Akaashi was starting to feel bad about it too. They were doing so much for him and yet he wouldn’t allow Bokuto to sleep in his own bed. He isn’t like other people so Akaashi thought it would be fine if maybe he slept in the same bed as Akaashi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two weeks Kenma and Suga brought him for his check up with the doctor. It was a Saturday so no one had school or anything. The pain was still there but it wasn’t as relevant as it used to be. When they got there the doctor examined him and the bruises on his skin.

“Alright everything seems to be good. You can start to walk around but still avoid large flights of stairs as well as keep taking that pain medication I gave you. You are all set to go and I’ll see you in 4 weeks.”

They all thanked the doctor and left the hospital and got in the car to go back to the house. When they did they were met with everyone in the living room.

“Hey kitten, how was the check up?”

Kenma went around the couch and sat down curling into Kuroo’s side.

“It was fine, the doctor said everything was going well with Akaashi.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Yeah, he still needs to rest and avoid vigorous exercise, that means our staircase.” Suga helped Akaashi sit down and then went to where Daichi was and sat down laying his legs out on his lap. Daichi put a hand on his leg and rubbed it while he gleefully took a kiss from his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, why did we choose a house with such a big staircase?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

They all laughed at Iwaizumi’s comment. Akaashi was actually very tired and Bokuto could see it. He leaned in a little to where no one could hear him but Akaashi.

“Hey, you look tired. Want to go upstairs and take a nap?”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto and nodded. Bokuto got up and then scooped Akaashi up. Everyone looked at him as he did this act. Akaashi put his arms around Bokuto’s neck. Now this was new, he has never done that before.

“Akaashi is a bit tired so I’m going to bring him up stairs for a nap.”

Everyone nodded and let the two go upstairs.

Suga took his legs off of Daichi and leaned onto his knees. Once he knew Bokuto was far enough away he started to talk.

“Do you think we should invite Akaashi to live here? I mean you should have seen his shitty little apartment he lives in, it’s horrible.”

“I mean I am down with new people so I wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah, having a new edition would be nice.”

“Yes but where would he sleep?”

“Well, he sleeps in Bokuto’s room now so why wouldn’t that change?”

“Chibi-chan, they aren’t dating.”

“Yes I know that Oikawa, but it seems to work for them though.”

“We don’t have any spare rooms so I guess that’s his only option.”

“We can figure this out later Koushi. I know you want to help but let's just wait until he is healed.”

Suga leaned back onto his boyfriend's chest. “Yeah you’re right.”

“Besides, I think everyone is on board with Akaashi staying.”

Suga nodded and then went back to relaxing and Daichi rubbed his arm and held him close.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto got up the stairs and into his room. He walked around and set Akaashi on his usual side of the bed. He helped him lay down and also tucked him in.

“I’ll be downstairs but I’ll have someone come up to keep you company just in case you wake up and want to get up.”

Bokuto made his way to the door but then Akaashi stopped him. “Wait.”

Bokuto turned and looked at Akaashi. “You need something?”

Akaashi was twiddling with his fingers under the sheets. “Um, can you stay with me instead?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Are you comfortable with me staying here?”

“I mean you have been sleeping on the floor of your own room for the past 2 weeks.”

Bokuto chuckled at that. He then got a book off his shelf and went to go sit on the floor.

“You can come sit on the bed if you want.”

Bokuto was frozen. He couldn’t believe that that came out of Akaashi’s mouth. He looked at him but Akaashi was looking up at the ceiling. 

“I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Bokuto took a deep breath in and then got up off the floor and climbed onto the bed from the bottom. He crawled up to the head board trying to be gentle so he didn’t rock the bed. He then leaned his back up against the headboard and opened his book again. Akaashi was fiddling with his fingers hard at this moment. He knew that Bokuto was different but some things still made him uneasy. He pushed that feeling aside and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bokuto read his book while Akaashi was sleeping. He glanced over at him from time to time just to sneak a peek at his gorgeous face. After a while Bokuto gave up reading and just stared at Akaashi. He wondered what his life was like before this. He seemed really unhappy and very sad. Bokuto wanted that sadness to go away and he wanted to be the one to do that. Bokuto reached out his hand and moved a bit of hair off of his forehead. Bokuto then put his hand on Akaashi’s cheek. Akaashi flinched at the touch even in his sleep, this made Bokuto very sad.

Bokuto then heard a small knock at the door. He looked over and saw Suga in the door frame. 

“Hey Suga.”

“Hey, do you mind stepping out for a moment?”

Bokuto shook his head and then put his book down and got off of the bed very slowly so he didn’t wake Akaashi up. He then walked out into the hall and met with Suga.

“What’s up?”

“So, I was thinking about Akaashi.” Bokuto nodded his head. “I was thinking that maybe after he is healed we could ask him to stay with us here at the house.”

Bokuto lit up a little bit. “Yeah, that sounds great Suga.”

“But, he would have to sleep on the couch or keep sleeping in your room. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, he actually asked me to come to bed today when he took his nap. I’ll see if he does the same tonight and if he does I’ll tell you.”

“That’s great!”

Bokuto brought his hand up the back of his neck and rubbed it. “Yeah it is, Suga.”

Suga looked Bokuto in the eyes. “Are you worried about him too?”

Bokuto only nodded. 

Suga sighed a bit and stepped closer to put a hand on his shoulder. “I am too and so is Kenma. But, he seems to be opening up a bit so there is some hope for some recovery from whatever he has been through.”

Bokuto nodded again. Suga smiled and then patted him on the shoulder. “Now get back in there before he wakes up.”

Bokuto smiled and thanked Suga. mhe walked back into the room and saw Akaashi awake in his bed. He walked over to his side and knelt down.

“Hey, how are you feeling? Are you still tired?”

“Um, not really.”

“Okay, do you want to go downstairs? I need to start making dinner soon.”

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto smiled and got up. He took the blankets off and helped him sit up. After that he scooped him into his arms again, and low and behold Akaashi put his arms around Bokuto’s neck again. Bokuto blushed a bit at Akaashi’s gesture and started to walk to the stairs. He walked down and then to the living room where Bokuto dropped Akaashi on the couch again. 

Bokuto cooked dinner while Akaashi read his book on the couch and finished some papers. After about 45 minutes dinner was ready and Bokuto called for everyone. Tonight they were having shrimp stir fry, Bokuto got two plates ready for him and Akaashi and went over to give it to him. Bokuto sat down right next to Akaashi and started eating. Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto and under his breath thanked Bokuto for the meal. Everyone else joined soon after and sat down to eat as a little family. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once dinner was over Bokuto took the plates from him and Akaashi and brought them to the sink. Luckily Bokuto was not on dish duty but Oikawa and Iwaizumi were. So Bokuto put away the leftovers and then Iwaizumi and Oikawa took over the kitchen. Bokuto walked back over to where Akaashi was sitting.

“Wanna go back upstairs?”

Akaashi looked very tired and nodded at Bokuto’s question. Bokuto then picked Akaashi up and carried him upstairs. Akaashi had his arms around Bokuto’s neck again and halfway up the stairs Akaashi tugged tight on his neck and snuggled into his chest a bit more. Bokuto was full on blushing now. Once he got into his room he placed Akaashi down on the bed. He left to get his toothbrush and a cup of water so Akaashi wouldn’t have to walk to the bathroom. After he was done he took the cup back to the bathroom and returned after he changed into some joggers and a t-shirt. Bokuto was getting set up to go back on the floor again before Akaashi stopped him.

“Um… I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to take the other side of the bed tonight.” Akaashi was fiddling with his fingers again. 

Bokuto looked at him confused. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you or anything.”

“I think it would be fine.” 

“Okay, but if you feel uncomfortable then let me know.”

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto went over to his side to help him lay down and then went over to the other side of the bed. Before he went in he took off his shirt. Akaashi was a bit confused but couldn’t look away at the very muscular man in front of him. Bokuto met his gaze and then blushed a bit.

“Oh, sorry. I usually sleep without a shirt. Um, I can put it back on…”

“No, um, I just want you to be comfortable so it’s fine if you want to sleep like that.”

Bokuto smiled and then got into bed. He liked sleeping on his stomach to start off. Once he was in he turned off the lights and got comfortable.

“Goodnight Akaashi.”

There was a pause. “Goodnight Bokuto.”

Bokuto smiled in the dark, wait till Suga hears about this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma starts to try and drill down on Akaashi but he goes a little too far by accident but makes up after for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Some warnings for this chapter and will put * at the beginning and end of it. Happy reading everyone!

Bokuto woke up as usual for his Sunday morning practice. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes before looking over at Akaashi. He was sleeping soundly again. Bokuto smiled at this and then got up to get ready for practice. Bokuto changed in his room quickly before he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and spike up his hair. When he came back Akaashi was still sleeping soundly. Bokuto grabbed his bag from the corner and then headed downstairs to meet his friends. 

When he got down he was met with Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Suga, Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama. Suga looked up when Bokuto entered the room and smiled at him.

“So, how was last night? Sleep on the floor again?”

“No actually.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing at that second.

“Wait, so Akaashi actually let you sleep in the bed with him?”

“Yup, shirtless too.”

They were now stopped in their tracks and wide eyed.

“What’s the big deal?’’

“The big deal is that Akaashi is a very cold person, and having him allow you to sleep in the same bed as you is a miracle.”

Bokuto thought about it for a moment and they were right. From the first time they met Akaashi was so cold to him and now they were sleeping in the same bed together. Bokuto slumped a bit from that thought of the first time they met. Akaashi didn’t seem to be happy. He then walked around and got his water bottle from the cupboard and filled it. He was silent because he knew that Akaashi was very different right now than he was when he first met him. Suga looked a bit worried too.

“Bokuto, this is a good sign. Think of how far he has come from the first time.”

Bokuto nodded but still didn’t say anything. It was time for the boys to leave for their morning practices so the four of them headed out. Suga looked at Kenma. 

“I’m worried.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Hey I think someone should go up and look over Akaashi just in case he wakes up.”

“I can do it.”

Suga smiled as Kenma got up. “Thanks Kenma.”

Kenma smiled before heading upstairs to go sit on Bokuto’s bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi woke up with a slight groan. He stretched a bit and then looked around. He saw Kenma at the end of the bed facing him and playing his games.

Kenma looked up and smiled. “Good morning, do you want some help up?”

Akaashi nodded and then Kenma put his game down and got off the bed to help him up. Once he was up Kenma went back to the bottom of the bed and sat criss crossed looking at Akaashi.

“Are you hungry yet?”

Akaashi shook his head. “I am all set, I don’t usually eat right after I wake up. Do you know what time it is by any chance?”

“Yeah, it’s a little over 9.”

Akaashi nodded and started to play with his fingers.

“So, about that conversation a few weeks ago…”

Akaashi flinched a bit at his comment and Kenma saw it.

“You don’t have to tell me things but I just want to get to know you that’s all.”

Akaashi was hesitant at first but then nodded not looking Kenma in the eyes.

“So, when you said that thing about people leaving, did someone leave you?”

Akaashi fiddled with his fingers harder. Kenma was about to say something but then he was interrupted. “Yes, my mother died when I was very young.”

Kenma nodded at this. “Anyone else?”

Akaashi glanced up and then back down at his hands. “Just a boyfriend or two that I thought would stay by me.”

“How long were you together with both of them?”

“One was about 2 years and the other 3 and a half.”

“That is a very long time. So when your mom died it was just you and your dad?”

Akaashi nodded. 

***“Did you like living with your dad?”***

Akaashi didn’t answer but his finger twiddling got harder, Kenma knew he was getting more nervous. But Akaashi shook his head.

“Why is that.”

Akaashi didn’t answer.

“Was he mean to you?”

Akaashi nodded.

“Did he hit you?”

Akaashi nodded again. But this time his breathing was increasing but Kenma kept asking.

“Was it because of your mom?”

Akaashi didn’t answer.

“Has he abused you for a very long time?”

Again Akaashi didn’t answer.

“Did your dad ever do something you didn’t want to do?”

Now Akaashi was full on hyperventilating. 

“Did he rape you?”

That’s when he lost it. “STOP! JUST STOP TALKING.” Akaashi was curled in on himself with his hands over her ears and he was hyperventilating so much. Kenma was very surprised but the outburst and tried to crawl to him to help him calm down. Akaashi looked up and screamed. 

“GET AWAY, DON’T TOUCH ME.”

Kenma backed away and then he heard people enter the room. Kuroo, Oikawa, Suga, and Daichi were all in the room.

“What’s happening.”

“We were talking about him and I went too far, he’s having a panic attack.”

Suga widened his eyes. Kuroo was very experienced with panic attacks since he used to deal with them with his old boyfriend. He walked over slowly and knelt down. Kuroo went to go put a hand on Akaashi but he flinched away immediately. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME, PLEASE I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG THIS TIME.”

“Hey, it’s just me. You gotta calm down a bit okay?” Kuroo tried to reach out but Akaashi reacted.

“NO, DON’T TOUCH ME.”

Kuroo looked over at Suga and Daichi. They also had some experience since Suga has panic attacks and Daichi knows how to calm him down. But this was very different. Suga moved when Kuroo was and Kuroo got up. 

“Hey Akaashi, it’s Suga.”

Akaashi was shaking pretty badly and he was very curled in on himself. Akaashi started crying now. 

“Please don’t, hic, hurt me.”

“Shh shhh, it’s okay. We won’t hurt you, we are your friends.” 

Akaashi was still very scared. Suga looked over to Kuroo who was on the other side of the bed. Suga glanced over at his position and then went back to Akaashi. 

“Hey, it’s okay, none of us are going to hurt you Akaashi. You’re safe here.”

Akaashi looked up at Suga shaking with tears rolling down his face.

“No hic, you’re going hic to hic hurt me.”

Akaashi was hyperventilating a lot and Suga was scared he was going to pass out.

“No Akaashi, you are safe here okay? Remember? We saved you, we won’t hurt you.” Suga started to reach out to try and put a hand on him but Akaashi only flinched away. 

Kenma felt really badly and he wanted to make it right. Kuroo had moved over to where he was sitting and was rubbing his arm in affection to signal that he didn’t do anything wrong. They weren’t making any progress though. Kenma got upset with this. He knew this was a terrible idea but he moved to where Akaashi was and knelt near him and grabbed his arms so he could look him in the eyes.

“No please, don’t.”

“Akaashi listen to me.” Akaashi only shook harder. “You are safe here. No one is going to hurt you. You are liked here and we will always be here to take care of you. When you are healed you are going to live with us and keep eating dinner with us as well as go to games and bars together. You won’t be near your shitty father or in that terrible apartment of your. You will have me and Suga and Bokuto to keep you company and you will finally be happy.”

Akaashi was still hyperventilating but he seemed to be listening. 

“Okay? You are safe here.”

Akaashi took a second but he nodded. Kenma sighed and then let go of Akaashi a bit. He then hugged him tightly. 

“I’m sorry Akaashi, I didn’t mean to push you.” 

***Akaashi only shook in response. Kenma could hear his breathing slow down a bit but he was still shaken up. Kenam pulled back and looked at Akaashi.***

“Do you want to take a little nap now to calm down a bit?”

Akaashi nodded. 

“Do you want someone to stay with you?”

Akaashi nodded again.

“Okay who do you want to stay with you until Bokuto comes back?”

Akaashi pointed a shaky finger at Kenma. He was very surprised at first but then nodded. Everyone sighed in relief and then piled out of the room so the two could be alone. 

Kenma helped Akaashi down to a lying position. 

“Do your ribs hurt a lot?”

Akaashi shook his head. 

“Do you want to try and lay on your good side?”

Akaashi nodded. So Kenma helped him to his good side and Akaashi felt a little bit of pain but he was tired of sleeping on his back. Kenma sat next to Akaashi. 

“I’m sorry again Akaashi, I really didn’t mean to push you like that.”

“Was what you said about me living here true?”

“What?”

“About me staying here instead of going home?”

Kenma smiled and then nodded. “Yes it is, as long as you don’t mind sleeping in Bokuto’s room.”

“I don’t mind.”

Kenma smiled at that. “Now go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up and Bokuto will probably be home too.”

Akaashi nodded and then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with happy thoughts of him living with everyone here in the big house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four boys got home again around 12. They announced they were home, took their shoes off and then walked into the living room/kitchen area. They dropped their bags in the kitchen and then sat at the island table.

“How was practice Iwa-chan?”

“Long and tiring.” Iwaizumi leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. 

“Sorry to hear, so um. We have something to tell you guys.”

“What’s up babe?”

“Well, when you guys were out, Akaashi might have had a panic attack.”

What! Oh my god is he okay?” Bokuto was already out of his chair ready to sprint up the stairs.

“He’s fine, he’s with Kenma taking a nap.”

“How did this happen?”

“Kenma was asking him some questions but he took it too far. But everything is resolved don’t worry, Kenma made it right.”

“Bokuto got a little mad at Kenma for pushing Akaashi. He walked out of the room to the stairs and headed up. When he opened the door he saw Kenma and Akaashi asleep on his bed. He walked over to where Kenma was and shook him lightly. Kenma stirred and then opened his eyes and faced Bokuto.

“So I heard you pushed Akaashi too far today.”

“Yes, I did and I am very sorry but everything is alright.”

Bokuto was still a bit mad but his face softened. Kenma slowly got up.

“I really am sorry Bokuto, I didn’t mean to push him that hard.”

“What were you guys even talking about?”

Kenma looked down and the floor. “It was about his father.”

Bokuto eyes widened. “We will talk later.”

Kenma nodded. “Go take a shower, I’ll stay here until you come back and you can take my spot.”

Bokuto nodded and then left to take the quickest shower he has ever taken in his life. Bokuto came back fully clothed and hair partially dry. Kenma got up and let Bokuto take his place on the bed. Once Kenma left and the door was closed Bokuto slowly climbed into the bed Akaashi was facing away from him and sleeping on his right side since his bruised ribs were on his left side. Bokuto laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling and let his eyelids slowly fall and he was asleep after a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi talks about what Kenma said with Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! No warnings here just some major fluff! happy reading everyone.

When Akaashi woke up he felt a weight on his waist. He looked over and saw a very muscular arm slung over his waist. He looked behind him as much as he could and saw Bokuto soundly sleeping next to him. Akaashi panicked a bit because Bokuto was sleeping right next to him with his arm on his waist. But this didn’t make him feel uncomfortable, it made him feel somewhat safe. Akaashi laid there for a few more minutes when he the arm started to move off of his waist. Akaashi flopped over onto his back so he could see Bokuto. He stirred for a moment and flopped onto his back as wel putting the arm that was on Akaashi’s waist onto his forehead. Bokuto opened his eyes and then looked over at Akaashi.

“Hey, did you sleep okay?’’

Akaashi nodded and Bokuto smiled at that. Akaashi looked away and started to fiddle with his fingers again.

“Um, you did have, your arm on my waist while we were sleeping…”

Bokuto’s eyes shot open and he leaned on one elbow while looking at Akaashi.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you? I can go back to sleeping on the floor again. Oh god I’m so stupid.”

Akaashi was a little startled at the outburst but then looked up at the very concerned Bokuto.

“You didn’t hurt me. But, um… I didn’t mind your arm there.” Akaashi said the very last part very quietly but Bokuto still heard.

Bokuto blushed a bit at his comment. “Oh, okay.”

Akaashi looked away from Bokuto because he was embarrassed. 

“I’m hungry. Wanna go down so I can make us some lunch?”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto and nodded. Bokuto got out of bed and put a shirt on before going over to Akaashi and scooping him up so they could go downstairs. Bokuto set Akaashi on the island table and Bokuto started to make lunch. They had some deli meat in the fridge so he made Akaashi and himself some sandwiches. They sat together and ate and Bokuto gave Akaashi some of his pain meds. After they were done Bokuto washed the dishes and then they settled on the couch for a movie. 

“What movie do you want to watch?”

Akaashi shrugged. 

“How about we watch Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs?”

“Isn’t that movie for kids?”

“No, it’s for everyone.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes but agreed. So they watched it together and Akaashi ended up somewhat liking it. He never really got to watch movies or have down time like this at all so it seemed to be a nice change for once. It was nice to have something like this to remember. He thought about what Kenma said and he wanted to stay but he didn’t know if it was the right thing to do. Since the only place for him to stay was with Bokuto, but they weren’t even dating. He didn’t know what to do. He did find Bokuto very attractive, and the moment they shared this afternoon was very nice as well but he just didn’t know how to feel.

“Hey, you okay?”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto confused.

“It looked like you were thinking about something upsetting. I don’t want you to be sad.”

Akaashi looked down at his hands. “Um, it’s nothing really.”

Bokuto grabbed the controller so he could pause the movie.

“Come on, what’s on your mind?”

Akaashi then started to fiddle with his fingers again. 

“Do you wanna go upstairs so we can talk in private?”

Akaashi nodded but did not look up at Bokuto. Bokuto then got up and then scooped Akaashi up. Akaashi put his arms around his neck again and then put his chin on Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto walked up the stairs and then went into his room and closed the door behind him. He placed Akaashi on his side of the bed and then sat down next to his legs. 

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“I was just thinking about this morning and what Kenma said.”

“What did he say.”

“Well, he said that after everything was healed that I would be able to stay here.”

“Oh yeah, we were going to ask you after you were given the all good from the doctor.”

“Yeah, but, the only place for me is here.”

“Yeah?”

“But we aren’t dating.”

“Okay.”

“Wouldn’t that be weird to you?”

“No, not really. I mean we did sleep in the same bed last night and I’m okay with it. As long as you are comfortable then everything will be okay.”

Akaashi was fiddling with his fingers very hard now. He wanted to stay here with Bokuto and Kenma but then again he didn’t want his dad to find him here and hurt any of them.

“But what if my dad finds me and…”

“Then I will deal with him, you don’t have to worry. Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Kageyama, and I are all very strong and can take care of a scrawny old man.”

Akaashi looked down. He didn’t want to see any of them hurt though. 

“I want to stay here then.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “That’s great! I’ll go tell Suga now.” He then raced out of the room yelling for Suga. Kenma then appeared in the doorway.

“So, I am guessing you’re staying with us.”

Akaashi looked up at Kenma and then nodded. Kenma walked to where he was and sat down then hugged Akaashi. Akaashi flinched a bit at first. He hasn’t had someone hug him for so many years now, this is very nice. Kenma pulled away and smiled at Akaashi.

“We will keep you safe here, I promise.”

Akaashi could feel pricks of tears coming to his eyes. He nodded and let his tears fall. 

“Kenma I swear if you made him cry again..”

Kenma and Akaashi looked up to see Suga and Bokuto in the door frame. “No, I think these are happy tears Bokuto.” Akaashi nodded at Kenma’s statement. Bokuto smiled at this. Suga then pushed him aside so he could get in. He crawled on the bed and then hugged Akaashi lightly.

“I am so happy you are staying here with us. It will be so much fun.”

Akaashi nodded at this statement. Kenma and Suga smiled at Akaashi and for the first time ever, Akaashi smiled back. Kenma and Suga smiled even wider when he did. 

Bokuto then cleared his throat. 

“Oh, we will take our leave now. We will do something special for dinner tonight.”

Suga and Kenma left and Bokuto shut the door. He then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Akaashi.

“So you feel comfortable with sleeping here with me and living here?”

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto smiled and then raised a hand to wipe the tears off of Akaashi’s face. He left his hand there and left it on his cheek.

“You know, your smile is beautiful.”

Akaashi blushed a bit at this and looked away. And so they talked about where Akaashi’s belonging would go and also about living situations. Later Suga called them for dinner and Bokuto carried Akaashi down and plopped him on the couch. Suga and Daichi treated the whole house to pizza. Bokuto got a plate for himself and Akaashi and then walked over and placed it on Akaashi’s lap. He thanked him and then waited for everyone to come before eating. Suga raised a cup.

“This is for our new member of the house, Akaashi Keiji. He is the strongest person I know and he will make a great addition. TO AKAASHI!”

Everyone else then lifted their glasses and yelled to Akaashi. They drank and then started to eat. They were all very happy to see Akaashi there and that they found out he was staying. They talked and ate together, finishing all of the pizza. Once everyone was done Hinata and Kageyama took dish duty. It was getting late and everyone had class tomorrow so everyone turned in a bit early. Bokuto carried Akaashi back up to the room. Bokuto went to change in the bathroom as well as get the cup with Akaashi’s toothbrush. Before Bokuto left Akaashi realized he didn’t have a clean hoodie to sleep in.

“Um, Bokuto.”

“What’s up?”

“Um, none of my hoodies are clean… so could I maybe wear one of yours?”

Bokuto smiled and nodded. He went over to his closet and pulled out a navy blue hoodie and gave it to Akaashi. Bokuto then left to give Akaashi privacy. Once he was all set he got into bed himself with little pain. Bokuto came back and noticed he got in himself. He then gave Akaashi the cup and Akaashi brushed his teeth and gave back the cup. Bokuto returned and then closed the door and climbed into bed. He turned off the lights and pulled the covers up. 

Akaashi laid on his side, he wanted to have the comfort of Bokuto on him.

“Bokuto?’’

“Yes Akaashi?”

“Um, it’s okay if you put your arm on my waist again, if you want.”

Bokuto sat up a bit. Akaashi was facing away from him. Bokuto had the widest smile on his face. Akaashi heard some shuffling and then felt a warm presence behind him and a muscular arm around him. Bokuto pulled him in close and kept him there.

“Good night Akaashi.”

“Good night Bokuto.”

Akaashi was safe, he was starting to realize this. He wanted to believe that everyone was the same but that just wasn’t true. Bokuto and the others are different. Akaashi was learning how to open up so he fell asleep that night with Bokuto behind him and a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tops go out drinking and come home drunk. Bokuto and Akaashi have a moment together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, no warnings again just some much needed fluff. Happy reading!

The weeks went on and Akaashi got better. The pain was less every week and he didn’t have to take the medication by the fourth week. Bokuto and Kuroo got the stuff from his old apartment and brought it to the house. Bokuto and Akaashi figured out where his stuff would go and it turned out to be good because Akaashi didn’t have a lot of clothing or belongings. Akaashi started to go to class on the fourth week and the first day was hard to get through because he wasn’t as used to walking around anymore. Bokuto would walk him to his first hall and then wave goodbye. Suga had a class next to his hall for their last class so they walked back to the house together every night while the other four boys were at volleyball practice. Then Bokuto and the others would come home late and Akaashi would usually fall asleep in Bokuto’s arms. 

Akaashi hadn’t heard from his father for weeks now and it was a relief. He was relieved because he didn’t want to get anyone involved with him as well as not having to give him money anymore. Akaashi started to work again in his fifth week and Ukai would keep a good eye on him. He has stopped his little business at his work and is just a bartender now. Bokuto would come after his shift and walk home with him for safety. 

Akaashi was happy for a change. He was getting used to the routine he has built and growing fond of the people around him. The support and comfort from Bokuto has also helped too. In the sixth week Suga and Kenma brought Akaashi to the hospital for his last check up. The doctor did his examinations and said that Akaashi was now fully healed. Everyone was happy and healthy finally.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga, Oikawa, Hinata, Kenma, and Akaashi were all in the living room talking about their relationships since their boyfriends and Bokuto were out tonight as a guy’s night. They did face masks and gossiped while eating pizza.

“So Akaashi, how is it living with Bokuto?”

“Oh, um it’s fine.”

“Oh come on there has to be something exciting.”

“Well, we do cuddle at night when we go to bed.”

“Awwwwwww. I knew he had feelings for you.”

“Hinata!”

“What?”

“Wait, Bokuto has feelings for me?”

“Well, um, yes. But you did not hear this from us.”

Akaashi was a little shocked about this. He knew Bokuto was a very caring person but he didn’t think that Bokuto liked him.

“So, do you have feelings for Bokuto too?’’

Akaashi fiddled with his fingers. “Um, well… kinda I guess.”

“What! Really?!”

“Hinata, calm down a bit. Akaashi, does Bokuto make you happy?”

Akaashi nodded.

“Do you like spending time with him?”

He nodded again.

“Do you think Bokuto is attractive?”

Akaashi nodded. 

“Well, that is a good baseline for the start of having feelings for him. Just take your time, no one is rushing you to confess or anything. You do what you think is right, okay?’’

Akaashi nodded again. The others continued their conversations about their boyfriends. Akaashi curled up on himself a bit and put his chin on his knees. He’s never thought about actually having feelings for Bokuto, he was nice and all but he didn’t know if Bokuto would really want to be with him. Akaashi felt a light touch on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Kenma looking at him.

“Don’t overthink it, just play it out by ear and you will see that Bokuto wants to be with you.”

Akaashi nodded and then went back to looking at the floor. Right before Kenma was about to say something the door burst open. 

“WE ARE HOME.” The five boys came piling into the room very drunk except for Daichi, he was more tipsy than drunk. They found their boyfriends and flopped on them and Bokuto sat next to Akaashi on the couch.

“How was the bar Iwa-chan?”

Mmmm, very good. We got kinda drunk.”

Oikawa stroked his head. “I can see that.

“Kitten I wanna go to bed.”

“Okay Kuroo let’s go.” Kenma said good night to everyone and held Kuroo on his shoulder as they went up to their rooms.

“Iwa-chan you want to go to bed too?”

Iwaizumi just nodded and then the two were off. 

“Bakageyama let’s go to bed too.” Kageyama nodded and then they were off. 

“So I take it the bar was fun?”

“Hmm, very. Suga I want to go too.”

“Okay let’s go.” Then those two were off too leaving Bokuto and Akaashi on the couch.

Bokuto leaned his head on Akaashi and nuzzled into him a bit.

“Akaashi I’m tired.”

“I bet you are Bokuto. Do you want to go to bed too?”

Bokuto only nodded. Akaashi rolled his eyes and stood up bringing Bokuto with him. Akaashi started to walk but then Bokuto grabbed his wrist to stop him. Akaashi looked back at him a bit confused.

“Don’t you want to go to bed.”

Bokuto nodded but he still stood there. Akaashi was very confused but then Bokuto brought Akaashi in close and grabbed onto his waist embracing him in a hug.

“Bokuto?”

“You’re so pretty Akaashi.”

Akaashi blushed his comment. Bokuto leaned back but still kept his gaze. He took one of his hands off of his waist and brought it up to his face to sup it. Akaashi was now blushing a lot. Bokuto rubbed his thumb on his cheek and then started to lean in. Akaashi was very startled by this but didn’t push him away. Their lips met in a very simple but loving kiss. Bokuto leaned in more and Akaashi returned his gesture. They pulled back and looked each other in the eyes.

“I like you so much Akaashi.”

“I like you too Bokuto.” Akaashi said this with some truth but then he remembered that he wouldn’t remember this in the morning.

Bokuto hugged him tighter. Akaashi put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.” Bokuto nodded and then followed Akaashi.

They got upstairs and Bokuto changed into some joggers but kept his shirt off. Akaashi went to the bathroom and got into shorts and one of Boluto’s hoodies since he wasn’t very comfortable changing in front of him yet. He came back to Bokuto laying on the bed already half asleep. Akaashi turned off the lights and closed the door and then climbed into bed with Bokuto. When Bokuto saw Akaashi was next to him he put an arm around him and pulled him in close so that Akaashi’s head was laying on his chest. They laid like that and Bokuto held Akaashi close.

“Good night pretty boy.”

“Good night Bokuto.” And they fell asleep like that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto woke up Saturday morning with a splitting headache. He groaned and tried to get up but there was a weight keeping him down. He saw Akaashi clinging onto his side sleeping soundly. Bokuto laid back down and looked down at the sleeping boy next to him. Bokuto brought his hand up and stroked his hair. Akaashi stirred for a second but then stopped and nuzzled into Bokuto more. Bokuto kept stroking his hair and admiring his beautiful complexion. He brought his other arm over to hold onto Akaashi’s shoulder to hold him closer. Akaashi stirred again but this time he woke up. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto. 

“Good morning.”

“Morning.”

They stayed like that for a moment but then Akaashi tried to get up but Bokuto stopped him. “Can we stay like this for a little while?” Akaashi looked away but then nodded and went back down onto Bokuto’s chest.

“How do you feel this morning?”

“Ugh, like shit. I shouldn’t have drank that much last night.”

“Do you want me to grab you some water and aspirin?”

“Nah. This is helping.” Bokuto hugged him even tighter after saying that.

Akaashi nuzzled into him a bit more. “Bokuto?”

“Yes?”

“Um, do you remember anything from last night?”

“No not really, wait why did I make you do anything?!”

“No no.”

“Oh, good. So what did I do last night after I came home?”

“Well, you came home and everyone was in the living room and everyone left but we were still there. I tried bringing you up stairs but you stopped me. You said I was beautiful and then you, kissed me…”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “I what? Ugh.” Bokuto grabbed his head as it throbbed from the hangover. “Akaashi, I am so sorry I didn’t mean to I,”

“I didn’t mind it.”

Bokuto looked down at Akaashi but Akaashi wasn’t looking at him. Bokuto brought his hand to his chin and made him look up at him. Akaashi averted eye contact though.

“You liked it?”

Akaashi blushed a bit and nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“Oh, so, you wouldn’t mind if I did it again?”

Akaashi took a second but then shook his head and looked up to Bokuto. Bokuto sat up bringing Akaashi with him. He leaned his back on the headboard and Akaashi was not straddling Bokuto’s lap. Akaashi looked down and fiddled with his fingers. Bokuto put a hand on Akaashi’s waist and the other on his chin tilting his head so he would look at him. 

“Why do you always look away?”

Akaashi fiddled even harder at the question.

“It’s fine, we can talk about that another time.”

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto then rubbed Akaashi’s cheek with his thumb. Akaashi made eye contact with Bokuto. Bokuto then leaned in and Akaashi did a bit too. They met in the middle for a gentle kiss. Bokuto squeezed Akaashi’s hip and that made him moan a bit. Bokuto pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. They pulled back after a couple more seconds but kept close to each other. 

“You are so amazing Akaashi.”

Akaashi looked away from Bokuto. He was a bit sad about that but brushed it off because he wants Akaashi to move at his own pace. Akaashi scooched a bit further to Bokuto. Bokuto was a bit surprised by this but didn’t question it. 

“What are you thinking about Akaashi?”

“Um, I don’t know if I want to make us official yet but I would like to keep exploring with you about, you know, this.”

Bokuto smiled at that and rubbed his hip in reassurance.

“Anything to make you happy Akaashi.”

Akaashi sighed in relief and put his arms around Bokuto’s neck. He leaned in to hug and cling onto Bokuto.

“Thank you Bokuto.”

Bokuto embraced him and hugged him back. This was something and Bokuto was excited to see where this was heading. Akaashi felt the same way, he was happy he found Bokuto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi was walking home from class since Suga had to stay behind and Akaashi's father finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Heavy warning today so sorry! I will put *** for when the violence and very descriptive words start and end. there is reference to rape but not in context so just be very careful about that. Happy reading everyone!

Akaashi and Bokuto would go through a routine of sneaking kisses here and there when no one was around or they were alone. They still cuddled when they went to bed and everything was seeming to go very well for them. They were both happy with the situation too. They went on for a couple of weeks keeping the two together a secret from the rest of the house. They all went to classes, practice, work, and games and lived happily together.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga had texted Akaashi that he needed to stay after for some help in one of his classes so he told Akaashi to go on without him. 

***Akaashi was walking to the house. He was still on campus but not a lot of people were around. He walked by one of the halls but then was shoved very hard. Akaashi turned around and was faced with his very drunk and angry father in front of him huffing and puffing.

“YOU. YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD. YOUR OWN FATHER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!!”

“Get away from me.”

“No. You are coming back with me and are going to stay at the house from now on. You will keep the income going and keep me alive. That is the least you can do for the one who raised you.”

“No, now get off of campus and leave me alone.”

Akaashi turned around and started to walk off. His father was very unhappy with his son's answer. His anger grew inside of him and he lunged forward at Akaashi. He pushed him to the ground and he was on top of him. His father started to punch him very hard screaming at him.

“YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN! YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU ARE COMING BACK WITH ME NOW.”

Akaashi was getting hit by his father. Hit after hit to his face and his body his father did not stop.

“IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU SHE WOULDN’T HAVE LEFT ME. YOU MADE HER LEAVE. YOU KILLED HER. IT’S YOUR FAULT. YOU,”

Akaashi felt the weight leave him. He looked up and saw his father gone. Akaashi coughed in pain. He shifted to his side and started to cough up blood on the dirty ground. He looked over and saw Daichi and Kuroo. Akaashi was in a haze from the pain level he was feeling. Daichi was on the phone and Kuroo was pinning his father on the ground. Akaashi’s vision started to become blurry and the last thing he saw was Daichi coming over to him and looking down at him.***

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi woke up to an all white room. He was very confused, was he dead? He couldn’t have died right? Akaashi started to get up but then was stopped from the immense pain he felt. He groaned.

“Oh, good, you’re up.”

Akaashi looked over to a nurse with a clipboard in hand writing stuff down on it. She finished her writing and then looked at Akaashi with a wide grin on her face.

“How are you feeling?’’

“Not very good.”

“I didn’t think you would. According to your charts you do have a mild concussion as well as some minor injuries to your face. Other than that you seem to be fine. The doctor will be in shortly so just hang in there.”

Akaashi nodded and with one more smile the nurse left and the doctor was in after that.

“How are you doing Akaashi?”

“I don’t feel too good.”

“I can understand that. Do you remember what happened?”

“Kinda, I remember my father and him beating me but then everything else I can’t remember.”

“Well, you are right about that. Two of your friends came to your rescue and called the police and an ambulance when you passed out. Your father was arrested and is being charged for assault. The nurse already told you about your concussion so take it easy for a while. But there was one thing I wanted to ask you about.”

“Okay.”

“When we were changing you into your gown we saw numerous scars on your body and legs. I wanted to ask about those and how you got them.”

“Oh, well they are from my father, he gave them to me.”

“None of them are self inflicted?”

Akaashi shook his head.

“We are also going to ask you some more basic questions if that is alright with you.”

Akaashi nodded.

“Okay, how long has your father been abusing you?”

“For about 15 years.”

“How often would he hit you?”

“Um, almost every night. He wouldn’t if he got too drunk since he would pass out.”

“Have you had any broken bones from his abuse?”

“Yes, my wrists but they healed properly since I brought myself to the doctors.”

“Was there any past in sexual assault from your father?”

“Yes.”

“Was it often?”

“No, not really. It was every now and then. He hasn’t done it for about two years.”

“Okay I think we have enough. We brought some brochures for some support groups with people with past abuse. You don’t have to go to them but if you change your mind they are there. There are also some people here to see you, do you feel comfortable with them coming in?”

Akaashi nodded and the doctor smiled and left. A minute later there was a small knock at the door. Akaashi uttered a small come in and then the door opened. Everyone from the house came in very slowly. Kenma and Suga walked over to each side of the bed and hugged Akaashi very lightly.

“We were so worried about you.’’ They both pulled back and looked at Akaashi worried

“How are you feeling?’’

“Not very good. The doctor said I have a concussion.”

Akaashi had a patch on his forehead from a cut his father caused. His lip was also split and there were bruises on his face.

“The doctor said you could come home tonight if you would like.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to be here really.”

“Okay, I’m going to go tell the doctor so I can go fill out some discharge papers.”

Suga got up and went out the door. Everyone else was left in there with Akaashi.

“Your father is in jail.”

“I know, the doctor told me. Thank you for finding me when you did. I appreciate you and Daichi saving me from him.”

“Anything to keep you safe.”

Suga came back into the room. “Alright, everything is all set and we are ready to leave whenever you want. Kenma brought some clothes for you to change into.”

Kenma put the clothes on the bed for him. 

“Thank you, do you mind leaving while I change?”

They all nodded and were out the door. Akaashi got up from the bed and started to get undressed. There was a pair of joggers and one of Bokuto’s hoodies to change into. He folded and placed the gown on the bed and then headed out the door. Everyone was waiting for him outside. Hinata went over to him and gave him a very gentle hug. He pulled back and gave him one of his sunshine smiles. Suga walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

“Let’s get you home.”

Akaashi nodded and then they were off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home Akaashi took a small moment to email his professors and Ukai about his concussion and how he wouldn’t be able to come to class or work for 2 weeks. His professors said it was alright because he was already ahead in his classes and gave him no work, Ukai was very understanding and gave him as much time as he needed to get well. 

Suga got some fish oil and very dark sunglasses to help him with the light from the house and from the sun. They lived in a house where there weren’t too many windows but still some. They also got some antibiotics and cream to help with the cut in his forehead. He was on the couch resting a bit.

Bokuto was very distant with Akaashi. It was upsetting to him because Bokuto made him feel very safe. But he brushed it off. They helped Akaashi with everything and made sure he was very comfortable with his situation. Akaashi was settling in but Bokuto wasn’t there to be by his side and bring the comfort he wanted from him and it really upset Akaashi. Maybe they wouldn’t work out in the end


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi talk about what happens and Akaashi's insecurities about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just some warnings about self doubt and self esteem issues as well as Bokuto getting a bit rough with making Akaashi stay with him to talk to him. Other than that happy reading!

Akaashi decided that he was going to sleep on the couch tonight since Bokuto didn't seem like he wanted to be around Akaashi. He went upstairs to get the spare blanket from Bokuto’s closet since it was his but he didn’t need it since he was sleeping in Bokuto’s bed. He also grabbed his book from the side table. He was about to head out but then Bokuto appeared in the door frame. It startled Akaashi a bit and Bokuto as well. 

“Oh, hey. What are you doing with your blanket?”

“I was going to sleep on the couch tonight.”

“What why?”

“Well, it didn’t really seem like you wanted to be around me so I decided it would be better if I just slept there tonight. So good night.”

Akaashi started to make his way to the door but Bokuto stopped him by putting an arm in his way so he couldn’t exit the room. 

“Excuse me.”

Bokuto didn’t budge though. He made Akaashi back up a bit and he closed the door behind him.

“What are you doing?”

“We are talking, you are not sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“But,”

“No buts except for getting your butt on the bed so we can talk.”

Akaashi tried to protest by trying to get to the door again but Bokuto stopped him.

“Let me leave.”

“No, we are talking right now.”

Akaashi tried again but this time Bokuto picked him up and plopped him on the bed. Akaashi knew better then to protest because Bokuto was much stronger than he was. He sat curled in on himself with his chin resting on his knees. Bokuto turned off all the lights except for one so Akaashi wouldn’t get a headache. He then joined Akaashi on the bed. There was a good distance between them both. They didn’t look at each other either scared to see what each of them looked like.

“I avoided you because I was scared of what I would have said or done. I was so scared that I would have lost you. I wanted to give you some space to calm down and adjust a bit. When Kuroo called my coach as practice and told the four of us what happened I was so mad. I was mad at your father for being an asshole and I was mad at myself for not being there to protect you. I needed to cool down before I could talk to you without raging about what happened to you.”

Akaashi curled in on himself even more. He looked away as a single tear left his eye. 

“I want you to be as comfortable as you can be. All of us want to show you how it is not the same when you lived with your father. You are safe and loved here unlike when you were living with him. I want you to know that I care about you and will always be here for you to protect you and keep you safe and happy.”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto. “I know Bokuto. But I was looking for your comfort more than anyone today. I should be thrilled that I am finally rid of that man. I won’t have to deal with him for a very long time but yet I am still scared.”

“Scared of what Akaashi?”

“Scared that you won’t want me because I am unwanted. My mother left me with that monster. Everyone leaves me, no one wants to stay long and that’s all I know. So why are you different? Why do you come back? Why do the others come back to help me? What do you get out of it? I am not worth your time or any of the others but yet you still help me! I don’t deserve you or them, you deserve so much better but yet you all are stuck with me.”

Bokuto reached across the bed and brought Akaashi into a very tight hug. Akaashi started to break down and cry. Bokuto was very mad because of what Akaashi thought so he hugged him tighter.

“You are worth so much to us. Even though we have only known you for a couple of months we want to help you. You mean so much to me. I know you as the strong individual that had to go through all of that alone. You are someone to admire and someone to look up to. We want to help you to try and show you that there can be good things in your life. Even though your time hasn’t been good it will get so much better. I like you so much Akaashi and I never want to experience life without you.”

Akaashi cried harder at that statement. All he could do was cry. He had no words. He didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t think anyone would want him. Bokuto held onto him for a long time while Akaashi cried and let it all out. Once Akaashi settled down a bit Bokuto leaned him back a bit so they were facing each other. 

“I want you to understand you mean so much to me and everyone else in this house Akaashi. I will never turn my back on you. You are everything and you will stay like that.”

“But why me?”

“Do I even have to answer that question? I want you and only you Akaashi.”

“I do too Bokuto.”

Bokuto was very surprised by what Akaashi had said.

“You mean.”

“Yes, I want you. I want to date you and be public.”

Bokuto was so excited. He hugged Akaashi and kissed his cheek lightly so as not to hurt his bruised cheek. He pulled back and brought Akaashi into his lap then captured his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. Akaashi returned the gesture. They kissed and kissed until they couldn’t anymore. When they pulled back they connected their foreheads together to keep the connection. Bokuto smiled at Akaashi and he smiled back.

“It’s getting late, why don’t we head to bed now.”

Akaashi nodded. He hopped off of Bokuto’s lap and got under the covers. Akaashi laid on his side and laid his head on Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto wrapped both arms around his boyfriend and kissed his head.

“Good night Bokuto.”

Good night Akaashi.”

They went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto woke up first since he had class this morning. He got up and did his normal routine before school. After he was done he headed downstairs and saw everyone there.

“What’s up bro?”

“Nothing much.”

“We heard some arguing last night, is everything okay?”

Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, me and Akaashi had some things to sort out. But um, we are kinda dating now…”

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked over at Bokuto.

“You are what?”

Bokuto looked up from putting his things in his bag. “Um, we are kinda dating now.”

Suga got up off his chair and walked over to Bokuto. “I need you to tell us how exactly all of this played out.”

Bokuto looked at his phone for the time and saw he had 20 minutes before he had to leave. Bokuto sighed and then sat down at the island kitchen table. Everyone’s eyes were on Bokuto.

“Okay, so you all know that I have found Akaashi beautiful all this time and that I liked the guy even before I got to know him. Well, do you all remember when we went out drinking a couple of weeks ago?” They all nodded. “Well, when you all left I was very drunk and then I kissed Akaashi. He told me in the morning but he didn’t say that he hated it. So we kinda kept our feelings for each other from you guys since that week. But last night I was trying to cool down but he took it the wrong way and told me he wanted me to be there for him and I wasn't. He feels so unwanted so I told him that all of us wanted him and I did most of all. I told him I was going to protect him and that’s what I am going to do. I really like him and I wanted him to tell me when he was ready. So last night he did when we talked and now we are together.”

“So let me get this straight. You hid yourselves from us this whole time and are now telling this to us because you just got together but were in secret the whole time?”

“Yes Oikawa.”

“Holy shit bro, congrats that’s amazing for you guys!”

Bokuto smiled at his best friend. “Thanks bro.”

“Yeah that’s so awesome!! I like you two together, you look so pretty together!”

“Yeah Bo, I know you will do good together.”

Bokuto smiled at all of them. “Thanks guys. I hope you all will keep supporting him too, I know he needs it.”

They all nodded their heads. “Anything to help you out.”

Bokuto smiled. He looked at his phone and saw it was time for him to head out. He got up and smiled once more at his friends and then left. The rest of them were left in the kitchen.

“Okay, me and Iwa-chan have to head out now.”

“Same with Suga and I.”

“Kageyama you coming?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama gave Hinata a kiss before rushing to the door to join his friends leaving Hinata in the kitchen doing his homework he didn’t do last night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi woke up with a splitting headache. He moaned and grabbed at his head. He laid in Bokuto’s bed groaning from the pain. He found the dark sunglasses Suga had got him and put them on and got out of bed. He opened the door and walked downstairs. When he came down stairs he saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the couch sharing a moment. When Iwaizumi saw Akaashi in the corner of his eye he turned to look at the poor boy.

“You looking for aspirin?”

Akaashi only nodded but regretted it since a rush of pain came to his head. Iwaizumi got up and went to the bathroom to get the aspirin for him. Oikawa smiled and then turned, putting his arms on the couch and resting his head on them looking at Akaashi.

“So, Bo-chan told us about you two this morning. We are very happy for the both of you.”

Akaashi looked up at Oikawa. “Oh, thank you.”

Oikawa smiled and then got up from the couch and came to the island table. Akaashi sat down and Oikawa got him a glass of water and some of the fish oil Suga had gotten for him. Iwaizumi then came back into the kitchen with the bottle of aspirin and put it in front of him. Akaashi thanked them and then took 2 pills of each medication.

“How is your head feeling?”

“It hurts a lot.”

“I bet, I have had a concussion before and they are not fun.”

“Yeah, Iwa-chan can be a bit clumsy at times.”

“Shut up shittykawa.” Iwaizumi then grabbed onto Oikawa’s waist and brought him close.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Well Iwa-chan and I have been together since we were very little. We played volleyball together in middle and high school. At the end of our second year I told him I liked him and he accepted my confession. I think we have been together for like 5 years now?”

“Yup, and hopefully for longer too.” Iwaizumi smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips. 

“Do you know what time it is?”

“Oh yeah, it’s 2.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “It’s 2 in the afternoon?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry. You should be resting as much as you can because it helps with the recovery.”

Akaashi relaxed a bit more. He has never slept this late in his whole entire life. He sat there and twiddled with his fingers for a bit.

“What’s on your mind?”

Akaashi looked up but then back down at his hands. “Oh it’s nothing.”

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a look and then Iwaizumi left giving them a little bit of privacy.

“Come on, I know something is wrong.” Oikawa sat next to Akaashi.

Akaashi was silent. He didn’t really know why he was acting like this. 

“Well I just kind of feel bad that you all are taking care of me when I have nothing to give back.”

“Nonsense! You help us. You have helped Bokuto a lot lately.’’

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. This is the happiest I have seen him in a while honestly. Before we all met you he was kinda glum all of the time. I think he was just jealous because he is living with all of his friends who are in relationships.”

“Has Bokuto dated people in the past?”

“Not really. There was this one girl who liked him but it was only because she liked him because of his status. They dated for about a month but when Kuroo overheard her talking to one of her friends about not actually liking him. So the next day he broke up with her.”

“That’s so sad.”

“Yeah, Bo-chan was very upset about this. He didn’t love her but he liked her. You don’t know this but he has his mood swings and we couldn’t get him out of bed for a good week. We got him out for volleyball but when he would come home he would just shut us out and live in his room the whole time.”

Akaashi felt bad for Bokuto. He was such a caring person so he didn’t know why anyone wouldn’t like him. He fiddled harder but then Oikawa put a hand on him to stop him. Akaashi looked up to Oikawa.

“Don’t worry. I can see how happy he is with you and I have a good feeling about you.”

Oikawa smiled at Akaashi and Akaashi gave a small one back to him. After that the two of them talked for a bit. Oikawa wanted to get Akaashi a new wardrobe since he wore the same thing all the time so they were going to go shopping once Akaashi was feeling up to it. The time passed and Kuroo came home. Oikawa had another class and Iwaizumi went out to walk him there and then go to practice. Akaashi was on the couch trying to relax a bit when Kuroo plopped himself down next to him startling Akaashi a bit.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No it’s fine.”

“How’s your head?”

“Fine, the aspirin is starting to wear off though.”

“Do you want me to get you anything?”

“No thank you, I’m fine.”

Kuroo smiled. They talked for a bit. Kuroo explained that he was a chemistry major and about how Bokuto and him grew up together. Kenma came home after and dropped his bag in the kitchen and then went over to sit on Kuroo’s lap. 

“So how long have you two been together?”

“Kenma and I met my second year of college. He was a first year student and we met in the park. He was playing a game but couldn’t get past a level so I helped him. He gave me his number so I would text him and call him and then we ended up dating. We have been together for about 2 and a half years now.”

“That’s a nice way to meet.”

“Yeah, and we are still together going strong right kitten?”

Kenma nodded and then kissed Kuroo on the lips. They talked a bit longer about how they got the idea of all living together. Akaashi was getting a bit tired so he decided to go upstairs. Akaashi changed into some shorts and one of Bokuto’s hoodies. Soon after he fell asleep since he was tired. The four men came home from practice around 9:30. Bokuto went upstairs quietly and saw Akaashi on the bed asleep. He dropped his bag in the room and then went to take a shower. He came back and Akaashi was still fast asleep. Bokuto closed the door and then climbed into bed with Akaashi. Akaashi stirred and then felt someone else in the bed. He opened his eyes and saw Bokuto. He shifted so he was laying next to him with his head on his shoulder.

“How do you feel Akaashi?’’

“My head hurts.”

Bokuto kissed his forehead. “I bet it does. Go back to sleep okay?”

Akaashi nodded and snuggled a bit closer to Bokuto. They then drifted off to sleep together in the same position they have slept in for a while now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's dad has a hearing and police ask for Akaashi for a statement at court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! No real big warning here so happy reading everyone!

It took about 2 weeks for Akaashi to finally start feeling better. Everyone’s lives went on and they helped Akaashi as much as they could. Akaashi would talk to everyone when they were home and found out how Suga and Daichi got together. They were together in high school and Suga confessed to Daichi in their last year and have been dating for about three years. Hinata and Kageyama met in their first year of high school and got together when they were in their second year, they have been dating for about 4 years now and are going strong. Akaashi loved knowing about everyone’s lives and what goes on in them. It filled his days and kept him busy since he had no work to complete. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting in the living room together having a nice movie night. They decided to watch Die Hard since it was a classic. Bokuto and Akaashi were on the couch together. Bokuto had his arm around Akaashi and Akaashi’s head was on Bokuto’s shoulder. Then there was a knock at the door. Daichi got up to go answer it. When he did he was greeted by two police men.

“Good evening officers, what can I do for you tonight.” Everyone turned their heads towards the door when Daichi said that.

“Good evening son, we are looking for Akaashi Keiji.”

“Oh, is he in trouble?”

“No no, it’s about his father.”

“Oh, okay. Follow me please.”

Daichi opened the door and let the officers in. They found the living room where everyone was and stood in the kitchen in front of the couch.

“Is one of you Akaashi Keiji?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“We would like to have a word with you if that’s alright.”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto.

“Do you want me to come?”

Akaashi nodded. The officers said that was okay so they both got up and followed the men to a hallway away from the living room.

“Am I in trouble?”

“No son. It’s about your father.”

“What about him?”

“He has a court hearing next weekend and we would like to ask you for a statement against him.”

“What kind of statement?”

“He is being charged with sexual assault as well as assault in general. You will be asked about things he did as well as how long and how often so we can help you and put him away for a long time.”

Akaashi looked down at his hands and started to play with his fingers. He knew this would help the case to put him away but he hasn’t told people about what his father did to him.

“Can I think about it for a little bit?”

The officers nodded. One then handed him a card. “Here, call me when you are ready. The trial is at 9am next Saturday so let me know before that. We are here to help you kid.”

“Thank you officers.”

They patted Akaashi on the shoulder and then took their leave. Akaashi and Bokuto went back to the group in the living room.

“So what did they want?”

Akaashi was still a bit shaken so he leaned on Bokuto.

“His father is facing charges and they want a statement from him to help out his father in jail.”

“So are you going to do it?”

“He doesn’t know yet, he has to think about it.”

They all nodded. Bokuto looked down and Akaashi started to breathe irregularly.

“I think we are going to call it a night. Good night everyone.”

They all said good night and Bokuto started to take Akaashi up to their room. Akaashi was having trouble walking up the stairs so Bokuto decided to pick him up and carry him to the room. Once they got there Bokuto sat down with Akaashi in his arms. It seemed that Akaashi was in a haze thinking about what to do. So Bokuto just sat there rubbing small circles on his back and telling him it’s okay.

Once Akaashi seemed to calm down Bokuto pulled back a bit to look at his face.

“Hi, do you feel okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about what to do.”

“You don’t have to decide right now.”

“No, I want to do it.”

“That’s great! We all will go to support you.”

“NO!” Bokuto jumped back a bit at the outburst. “I mean, no.”

“Why not Akaashi? It’s my duty to protect you.”

“I know, but you don’t know anything of what he did to me. I want you to come but I don’t want you to find out that way.”

“Akaashi, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I am completely fine with what you want.”

“Can we stop talking about this now?”

“Yeah, lets go to bed okay?”

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto left to go change in the bathroom and Akaashi changed into his pjs too. Bokuto came back to Akaashi sitting on the bed with his knees up and his chin on his knees. Bokuto closed the door and sat next to Akaashi putting an arm around his waist.

“Are you okay?”

Akaashi didn’t look at Bokuto. “Not really.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“I just, I feel guilty for not letting you in as much as you want me to.”

“Akaashi babe, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know but, I feel like it is the least I could do.”

“Akaashi, you are tired. You need to sleep. Now come on, we can talk about this another time.”

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto laid down and Akaashi followed. Bokuto wrapped his strong arms around Akaashi as his head was close to his chest. They fell asleep soon after.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week went on. Bokuto and Akaashi didn’t really talk about anything because Akaashi was still thinking about giving a statement against his father. Akaashi was very distracted from the situation and everyone knew it was eating at him. Bokuto comforted him every night saying he should do what he thinks is right. Akaashi knew that he had to give a statement but he was very scared about what the others would think of him if they came and heard about what happened to him. 

On Sunday night Akaashi was reading on Bokuto’s bed since he was out at practice. They usually had a morning one but they had to change it because of their coaches schedule. Akaashi wasn’t paying attention to his book. He marked it and set it on his side table. The number was next to his book. Akaashi took it and read over the info on the card. He knew what he had to do. He then got his phone and dialed the number. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hello officer Shiro?”

“Yes, who is calling.”

“It’s Akaashi Keiji. I want to give a statement to go against my father.”

“That is great to hear, kid. Can we meet sometime next week to go over what you need to say?”

“Yes, I should be good to meet on Tuesday around 4:30.”

“That works perfectly. Are you comfortable with someone taking some pictures of you? The doctors told us about the scars.”

“Yes, I am okay with that.”

“Okay kid, we will see you on Tuesday.”

“Thank you. Goodbye officer Shiro.”

Then he hung up. He knew this was the right thing to do because he would be rid of his father once and for all. He needed to tell Bokuto and the others though. 

As on cue he heard voices downstairs. Akaashi left the room and walked down to see everyone in the kitchen.

“Hey Akaashi.”

“I have something to tell you all.”

“What is it?’’

“I have decided to give a statement to go against my father.”

“That is great to hear.”

“I want you all to come with me to court.”

Bokuto walked over to Akaashi and took his hands. “Are you sure. I know we don’t know what happened to you and it’s fine if we never find out.”

“No, I want you all there. I will warn you it is very unsettling but I think you deserve to know since you all helped me so much.”

“And you are sure about this.”

“Yes.”

“Okay. When is it?”

“Saturday at 9am.”

“Okay, that works for all of us.”

Akaashi sighed a bit. Bokuto squeezed his hand in reassurance that it was going to be okay. For once, Akaashi believed it was going to be okay. He knew deep down that it was going to be okay. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday came and Akaashi met with officer Shiro. They went over what to say and what questions will be asked. They also took pictures of his body with all of the scars on his body. He went alone since no one knew of the scars along his body. When he went home he snuggled up with Bokuto and spent the night with him. They went to sleep and spent a lot of time together. 

Akaashi wasn’t very confident about the trial but his motive was helping him. Bokuto was too but he wouldn’t be up there to help him since he was sitting alone at the stand. Akaashi took a deep breath and told himself everything was going to be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's dads trial comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WARNINGS HERE!!! We talk about rape and abuse as well as scars from the abuse. You may skip this if you would like, you won't miss much if you do. Other than that happy reading if you chose too!

Saturday came faster than Akaashi wanted it to come. He got up very early and took a shower. He got into the only suit he had and then headed downstairs where everyone was waiting for him. Akaashi was wearing a nice black suit with a deep navy blue tie. When he looked at everyone they were all in nice suits too. Bokuto was in a nice deep grey with a golden tie. He looked very handsome in it too. Bokuto walked over to Akaashi.

“Ready babe?” Bokuto whispered in his ear.

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto gave him a hug and then they were off. They took cars to the court house. They all parked and stood in front of it.

“You can tell us to go now if you want.”

“No, I want you all to know.”

“Okay, lets go.”

They all started walking up the stairs to enter the court house. When they entered they saw officer Shiro waiting for them. When the officer saw them he walked over to the group of men.

“Good morning Akaashi, are you ready for today?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Great to hear. We will call you up to the stand when it is time. In the meantime you can sit in the audience.”

“Okay, thank you officer,”

Officer Shiro smiled at Akaashi and then was off. The boys found some seats in the courtroom. Akaashi’s leg was bouncing and he was fiddling with his fingers. Bokuto put a hand on his hands to stop him. Akaashi looked up to Bokuto. Bokuto gave him a small smile.

“You are going to do great.”

“Yeah.” 

The judge came in and silenced the room.

“Can I have the defendant please come in.”

The officer nodded and then a door opened. Mr Akaashi came out in a light green jumper with cuffs on his wrists, waist, and ankles. Akaashi sucked in a breath but Bokuto squeezed his thigh in comfort. Akaashi’s dad made eye contact with Akaashi.

“YOU!”

Akaashi’s dad tried to run to him but the officers beside him stopped him and brought him to the chair. His father struggled but failed in getting free. 

“Alright. We are here for the case against Akaashi Akihiko. He has been charged for sexual assault and abuse. Opening statements please”

The trial went on and after about 30 minutes Akaashi was called to the stand as a witness and a victim. Akaashi got up and walked over to the podium. The officers had to hold down his father while he walked up. He was sworn in and his statement started.

***“Akaashi Keiji is the son of Akihiko, his mother passed away when he was 8 and has been left with Akihiko for the rest of the time. Akaashi, when did Akihiko start to hit you?”

Akaashi looked up to Bokuto. Bokuto mouthed just breath. Akaashi then took a deep breath and started to talk.

“He started to hit me when I was 8 years old, about 3 months after my mother passed.”

“Okay, how long has he been abusing you?”

“15 years.”

“How far has he gone on days or nights when it was bad?”

“The worst he has hurt me was by breaking both of my wrists when he was very drunk.”

“Now judge Sakura the officer will now project onto the wall of some other injuries he has gotten from his father.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened. He was not told about projecting the images taken from Tuesday. The images were projected onto the side wall. It was of Akaashi’s upper half and back. Scars riddled his body. Many were small but a lot of them were very big and wide. Pink on the side with white spots on the inside showing how severe the injuries were. Next came a picture of his thighs. Many scars riddled on the inside as well on the outside. The ones on the inside were worse than the ones on the outside. After they were shown the projector was turned off. Officer Shiro turned back to Akaashi.

“Has he ever done anything else than hit you?”

“Yes, um. He has made me do sexual acts when drunk as well.”

“What was the age when he first had you do this and what was it?”

“Um, I was about 9 years old, first he had me perform oral on him.”

“Has he ever penetrated you?”

“Yes.”

“At what age?”

“When I was 9.”

“Can you please explain into detail?”

“Yes. The first time he penetrated me was when I was 9. He came home very drunk, I was doing my homework and he came into my room. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground. After he started to beat me and when I couldn’t move he took advantage of me.”

“How often would he penetrate you?”

“Um, I think it was about once every 2 months. But he had me perform oral almost twice a week.”

“Has he ever had anyone penetrate you?”

“Um, yes. Not very often he would have 2 or 3 other men come and they could have their way with me.”

“And why exactly did he do this to you?”

“He blamed my mothers death on me. He said that I was the reason she left us so I had to pay for what I did. From a very young age I lived in fear of my father. I didn’t know what would happen when he came home, he caused me so much pain both mentally and physically and he blamed everything on me all of the time.”

“Thank you Akaashi, I think that is all the questions I have for you.”

Officer Shiro sat down and his fathers lawyer came and stood. He asked some questions but none of them helped Akaashi’s dad's case at all. After Akaashi was dismissed by Judge Sakura he left the podium and went back to his seat. Akaashi sat back down. Bokuto instantly wrapped his arms around Akaashi. Akaashi couldn’t keep the tears in anymore and he burst. Bokuto just rubbed his back and told him he did so well. Akaashi let the tears roll down his face. He then pulled back but Bokuto kept an arm around his waist to comfort him.

“Now is the time for opening statements. Would the defense lawyer please come.”

The lawyer got up and stood in front of the jury. “Thank you all for being here. We see a man who is a father that had a tragic loss of his wife. He has made many mistakes in his life but he can change. With proper help he can come out a better man. I beg of you, please give some mercy on him and give him a second chance to turn his life around and make it right, thank you.” The lawyer left to go sit again.

“Prosecution.”

Officer Shiro stood in front of the jury. “The man sitting on the defense is a father yes, but he is a horrible person. Making such a young child go through trauma like that is unforgiving. Akaashi Keiji deserves justice for all the trauma he has been through. Akaashi Akihiro is a man who has done terrible things and deserves to rot in the prison cell he will live in for the rest of his life. So please, as you deliberate together, take in the feelings of Akaashi Keiji and put him away for good so the boy can have some closure. Thank you.”

***The jury left to go into another room. They came back after thirty minutes. A man in the front stood.

“Your honor, we the jury find Akaashi Akihiro, guilty of all charges.”

“Alright. Akaashi Akihiro is found guilty. His sentence is life in prison.” he then banged his gavel and the trial was over.

Akaashi almost collapsed at the judge's statement. Akaashi’s father was outraged. Both officers had to carry him out because he would not budge. Akaashi broke down again. He was free, he was finally free. Bokuto hugged Akaashi so tight.

“You did it. He’s gone, Akaashi, he’s finally gone.”

Akaashi cried even harder. Akaashi was so relieved. Once Akaashi calmed down they left the courtroom. Officer Shiro was talking to the judge and he saw all of them coming out.

“Akaashi! Thank you again for your statement, it really helped our case against your father.”

“Officer, you didn’t tell me that you were going to show the whole room the pictures you took.”

“Oh, yeah sorry. I really am but they needed evidence of the abuse. You did very well though Akaashi, I have to go but thank you again.”

“Thank you officer.”

Then he was off. The boys decided to go home to calm down a bit. They were tired from the day and all sat together in the living room. Akaashi had his legs up on Bokuto’s lap and his head on his chest. Bokuto was rubbing his arm to help him calm down a bit. 

“So he is finally gone.”

“Yeah, Akaashi is finally safe from him.”

“How are you feeling Akaashi.”

Akaashi picked up his head to look at everyone. “I feel so much better, it’s like a weight was lifted off on my shoulders.”

“We are so happy to hear that.”

“Yeah, um. About those pictures....”

“It’s alright, we don’t think less of you babe.”

“You don’t?”

“No, they may remind you of harder times but they show that you survived. Scars are beautiful, they show your past but they also show how well you survived.”

Akaashi felt like he could cry again. He was so relieved. 

“You guys don’t think differently of me?”

“Are you kidding? We think you are so brave and strong for going through that for so many years. You are the bravest of us all.”

Akaashi smiled. Bokuto rubbed his leg and then went down to kiss the top of his head. 

“Everything is going to be fine babe.”

Akaashi nodded. This time he knew everything was going to be okay. No worry or doubt, he was safe for real this time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's dad has escaped prison after a couple weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there are some warnings to kidnapping and stuff like that so I'll put *** at the beginning and end of it."

A couple of months passed and Akaashi kept living with everyone at the house. He loved being there and spending time with Bokut. They were very happy together, they were on the couch watching a movie together when a commercial came on and then changed to the news.

“Breaking news, a man named Akaashi Akihiko has just escaped from prison. He has just killed two prison guards to get out of jail. Authorities say he will go back to his home in Miyagi so if you see this man call the police immediately since he is very dangerous.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened. Bokuto got up from the couch.

“EVERYONE DOWN HERE NOW!”

Akaashi was in shock. He got out, he’s going to come and find Akaashi and kill him. He thought he was safe but he really wasn’t. Everyone came racing down to the living room.

“What’s wrong, what's the emergency?”

“Akaashi’s dad just escaped prison.”

“No, this can’t be.”

Suga rushed over to Akaashi and leaned down while putting his hands on his shoulders. “Akaashi? Akaashi listen to me. We will keep you safe, no one is coming here okay? You are going to be alright.”

Akaashi started to hyperventilate and shake. He was having a panic attack. Kenma came over and sat next to Akaashi. 

“Come on, Akaashi, you have to breathe. Come on breathe with me. In for four and out for four.”

It was useless, Akaashi was too far gone. He was shaking so badly and it looked like he was about to pass out. Tears strolled down his face as his panic attack escalated. Bokuto walked back over to Akaashi and sat on the other side of him.

“Akaashi, Akaashi look at me.” He tilted his head so he would look at Bokuto. “Listen to me, you are going to be fine. You are safe here, we will protect you from him we promise.”

Akaashi was still shaking but his breathing was going down. His eye lids were getting heavy and then they shut. He passed out in Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto grabbed him before he fell back and brought him into his lap and cradled him. 

“I just got an email that all classes are canceled due to safety issues. They are done for the next couple weeks.”

“Okay, okay that’s good. We will all be here all the time so this is good. We can all look over him and make sure no one gets in. I want all doors locked at all times. Our security system is good too so that will be a good back up.”

“Poor Akaashi, he must be so scared.”

Bokuto looked down and the boy in his arms. He looked so scared right now, he needed to end this now and forever, to protect his home, friends, and most importantly, Akaashi.

Bokuto then got up with Akaashi in his arms.

“Bokuto…”

He turned around with a murderous glint in his eyes. “Get to work, now.”

Everyone was shocked, they had never seen Bokuto like this before. They all looked at each other and then disbanded to go lock all the doors. Bokuto went upstairs with Akaashi. He got into his room and put him down on the bed. Akaashi stirred a bit, Bokuto got in the bed right beside him and held him close. He kissed the top of his head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you close.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks pass and Akaashi’s father is still now caught. Bokuto had the house on lockdown, people barely left and no doors were unlocked at any time. The couples were okay with this because it kept Akaashi safe. Officer Shiro had gotten in touch with them and they had a cop outside of their house almost all of the time but he was hidden in his own car. Someone would go out and buy groceries every Sunday and then come right back. Bokuto was very serious about all of this, everyone appreciated it and went with Bokuto’s rules. 

Suga and Daichi were at the market getting food for the week. 

“I know Bokuto is trying to protect Akaashi but his rules are very strict.”

“Aww, come on babe it’s good. He really cares about him and we need to respect that. We don’t know what will happen if Akaashi’s father gets to him.”

“Yeah you’re right Suga.”

“Now come on, we gotta get home.” Daichi smiled at his boyfriend and then kissed him on his cheek. 

Little did they know Akaashi's father was near them. He recognized Daichi and he followed them home. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night, Akaashi’s dad hid in the bushes in front of their house. He peeked through the living room window, he saw his son on the couch with a grey and balck spiky haired boy with his arm slung over his shoulders. He then saw a boy with chocolate brown hair and one next to him with black spiky hair too. They were headed to the door. Akihiko ducked back down into the bushes. The boys came out of the house. 

“But Iwa-chan, that's my favorite restaurant.”

“Tooru we are going somewhere else I am not in the mood to go there.”

The door was semi open, Akihiko took his chance and slipped into the house. Both boys did not see him. Iwaizumi closed the door and locked it behind him and then they walked off to go to dinner.

Akihiko walked in, he stood behind the wall and watched his son and that other boy on the couch.

“What do you want to watch Akaashi?’’

“I don’t know, you can pick tonight. I feel like I always pick.”

***Akihiko looked at the knife block. He slithered his way there and got a knife from it. Akihiko slowly crept up to the two boys on the couch. He then was right behind them and Akihiko grabbed Akaashi from the couch dragging him off of it and putting the knife to his neck.

“AKAASHI. HELP HELP, EVERYONE SOMEONE HELP.”

“DON’T YOU DARE, ONE MORE MOVE FROM YOU AND HIS THROAT IS SLIT.” Akihiko went to Akaashi’s ear. “You thought you could escape me? Telling all of those lies in court without being punished? Oh no, now you are coming with me and you are going to stay there.”

Everyone came racing down the stairs.

“What’s going on?”

“NOT ANOTHER STEP or your friend is dead.”

Everyone stopped in their tracks as they saw Akaashi in the arms of his father and a knife to his throat.

“Please don’t hurt them, I’ll go with you just don’t hurt them, please.” Akaashi had tears in his eyes.

“Maybe kid. I’ll think about it.”

“Please Mr. Akaashi, let him go. We can talk about this and…”

“NO. He is mine, he isn’t any of yours.”

“YEAH RIGHT. All you did was abuse and use him. Let him go or else I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Who is the one with the knife son?”

“Bokuto please, calm down I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Kenma was in the back. He slipped away and texted officer Shiro that Akihiko was here. He got a text right away from him. Kenma told him to tell the officer to come around and come through the sliding door in the back of the house. The kitchen had two entrances and from the angle Akihiko was at he wouldn’t be able to see Kenma go in from there to unlock the door. 

“We are gonna go now kids.”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE.”

“Bokuto please don’t.”

“Hahahaha, you see? The kid never loved you, he’s all mine.”

Bokuto saw Kenma come in through the other way out of the corner of his eye. He walked very quietly to the sliding door near the couch and unlocked it quietly. Kenma saw the officer who was staking out in his car outside. Kenma put three fingers up and started to count down. Once he was at 0 he slided the door open and the officer shot Akihiko in the back. Akaashi fell to the floor and Bokuto was next to him in an instant. Akihiko cried out in pain as the bullet stuck in his back. He writhed on the floor screaming. 

Bokuto knelt next to Akaashi.

“Akaashi, are you okay?’’ Akaashi just wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and clung onto him. He let the tears fall down his face. Bokuto held him close and let his tears run down as well.

“I was so worried that he was going to take you away from me.”

“Please never leave me again Bokuto.”

“I’ll never leave you.”

Kenma and Suga rushed over to the two on the floor and joined in the hug. Soon more officers came in with guns. Akihiko was going to live but the officer who shot him hit his vertebrae and now he became paralyzed. They took Akihiko away and back to jail but this time he was in solitary confinement.***

Akaashi was still trying to calm down. Bokuto had picked him up and put him on his lap on the couch. Iwaizumi and Oikawa came home and were very confused. They rushed in and saw everyone in the living room.

“What happened here?”

“Akihiko got in the house and almost killed Akaashi.”

“Iwa-chan, we left the house. Do you think we accidentally let him in?”

“I don’t know Tooru, I am so sorry. We never should have left it’s our fault. Oh my god Akaashi we are so sorry.”

“No.”

“What?”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But, we…”

“Yes you may have left but he got in on his own accord. I was scared but then again I am grateful this happened or else he might not have been caught. I forgive you two even though you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in tears. Akaashi reached out his arms so he could hug them both. They cried and muttered sorry over and over but Akaashi said it wasn’t their fault. Officer Shiro came over to talk to them and told them they were transferring him to another part of Japan so they wouldn’t have anymore trouble. Akaashi thanked the officer and everyone was gone from the house 10 minutes after that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi and Bokuto were up in their room sitting together on the bed. Akaashi was in Bokuto’s lap straddling it with his arms around Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto had his head on his shoulder with his eyes down.

“I was so scared today.”

“I know, I never thought that my father would have gotten out.”

“I am just relieved that you didn’t get hurt this time.”

“Yeah I am too.”

Bokuto just hugged harder. Akaashi did too but then he heard a small whimper. “Bokuto?”

Bokuto didn’t release his hold, he only hugged him harder. Akaashi backed up a bit to try and get Bokuto to look at him. “Bokuto what’s wrong?” No answer.

“Bokuto, you have to talk to me.”

Bokuto raised his head to reveal streaks of tears falling down his face. “I was so worried that he was going to happen to you and that I wouldn’t be able to see you again.”

Akaashi stroked his head. “I know, but I’m here now. Everything will be alright because now my father can’t walk and that means he can’t escape.”

Bokuto sniffled. “I know, but I can’t get the image out of my head. If I had not you I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.”

Akaashi stopped stroking his head. He moved his hands to the side of Bokuto’s face so he could make him look up. “Bokuto, I know it was scary but I’m here now. I’m here and I am going to be here for the rest of our lives because I love you.”

Bokuto froze. He looked into Akaashi’s eyes with a new passion he has never seen before. “You what?”

Akaashi smiled. “I love you Bokuto Koutarou. I love you. I love everything about you.”

Bokuto smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time. Akaashi has finally realized that his life is different now, he was with the man he loved. He was happy living with him and his new friends. He was finally free from his father and didn’t have to go through the pain that he used to go through. Akaashi was happy and was going to be happy all because Bokuto found him those two times and changed his life around. He was his happiness and he was going to stay happy as long as he was with Bokuto. He knew his life had changed for the better. They loved each other and they would never stop, Akaashi finally found love and happiness again and he sure as hell wasn’t letting it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you all like it. What a wonderful journey we have been through.


End file.
